Draco Malfoy - A serviço de Voldemort
by JLMalfoy
Summary: O título já diz tudo... É para pessoas que gostam de ler fanfics com o Draco como ele é, um Malfoy.
1. Capítulo 1 - Planos

Capítulo 1 – Planos  
  
   
  
    Draco acordou em seu espaçoso dormitório na mansão dos Malfoy, hoje começavam as aulas em Hogwarts, ele estava no sétimo ano, e não agüentava mais aqueles idiotas da grifinória ganharem o campeonato das casas quase todos os anos, agora era vez da Sonserina, estava decidido, teria que terminar a escola sendo melhor do que Potter.  
  
    Vestiu-se rapidamente e foi para a sala de jantar onde seus pais já tomavam o café.  
  
-         Bom dia, Draco.- disse Narcissa, a mãe de Draco.  
  
-         Sente-se logo. Os Comensais da Morte acabaram de falar comigo, disseram que Voldemort está decidido a acabar com o Potter este ano.-comentou Lúcio enquanto um elfo servia seu café apressadamente.  
  
-         Aquele idiota do Potter denovo!- Draco comentou enquanto outro elfo afastava a cadeira para ele sentar-se.  
  
-         Acalme-se! Desta vez você terá uma grande participação no plano!- disse Lúcio orgulhoso.  
  
-         Agora eu me interessei!- Draco sorriu maliciosamente.  
  
-         Você sabe que Voldemort possui esta obsessão para matar Potter, você entende, com o Potter morto as pessoas voltarão a teme-lo como antigamente.- prosseguiu Lúcio.  
  
-         Mas é quase impossível pegá-lo em Hogwarts! Tem os professores, e Dumbledore!- disse Draco confuso.  
  
-         Nós temos uma pessoa em Hogwarts que irá nos ajudar, não teremos muitos problemas em atraí-lo para fora, Rabicho nos falou sobre aquele mapa que o Potter possui, e ele ainda tem uma capa da invisibilidade, basta atrairmos a atenção dele para fora, você pode nos ajudar bastante.- Disse Lucio sorrindo.  
  
-         Ajudarei no que for preciso!- disse Draco prontamente.  
  
-         Ótimo!-disse Lúcio calmamente - Este ano você irá concluir Hogwarts! E com um ótimo currículo! Se não fosse aquela trouxa Granger você seria o melhor.  
  
-         Bem, eu sei o que fazer para as notas dela baixarem e eu ser monitor-chefe no lugar dela.- disse Draco com ar de superioridade.  
  
-         O que?- Lucio indagou.  
  
-         Tudo que uma garota precisa para baixar as notas, pai. – e sorriu- Um namorado perfeito, e então um coração partido.- concluiu Draco com ar de deboche.  
  
-         Perfeito, vejo que meu filho é um bom Malfoy, nem eu teria pensado nisso.- Lucio disse.  
  
Eles terminaram o café e Draco subiu para arrumar tudo, enquanto seus pais esperavam no hall de entrada. Enquanto Draco descia as escadas seu pai comentou:  
  
-         Creio que este será um ótimo ano, filho.  
  
-         O mesmo digo eu! - disse Draco - Então vamos aparatar para Londres?  
  
-         Filho...Você ainda é um bruxo menor de idade...-disse Narcissa-Se o Ministério pega...  
  
E antes que pudesse terminar, Lúcio concluiu a frase:  
  
-         Se o Ministério souber, eles não irão fazer nada, Lúcio Malfoy tem muita importância. Eles não iam mexer como meu filho.  
  
E então Draco sorriu e os três aparataram em Londres, surgiram em uma pequena rua pouco movimentada. Então Lúcio conjurou um carro dos mais caros e disse:  
  
-         Agora não podemos aparatar na estação, vamos neste carro trouxa, logo chegaremos.  
  
Eles entraram no carro e não falaram durante o percurso,apenas quando Lúcio estacionou o carro Draco perguntou:  
  
-         Pai, eu estava pensando, quem é que irá nos ajudar dentro de Hogwarts?  
  
-         Eu ainda não lhe disse? Bem,...Voldemort não divulgou para nenhum comensal, pois tinha medo de vazar. Mas ele disse que o Potter não deve nem desconfiar que esta pessoa esteja do nosso lado! Agora vá! Aqui está sua passagem e eu lhe informarei de todas as ordens de Voldemort.  
  
Então Draco pegou a passagem e seguiu em direção a estação, os Weasley vinham chegando na mesma hora, Gina avistou Draco e em seguida o carro do qual ele saíra, ela ficou parada olhando, então quando Draco passou por eles comentou:  
  
-         O que aconteceu, Weasley? Este carro custa mais caro do que a sua casa, suponho.  
  
Rony se virou rapidamente ao ouvir a voz arrastada de Malfoy:  
  
-         Já não é suficiente você ficar me enchendo, agora vai encher minha irmã?  
  
E saltou para cima de Draco dizendo:  
  
-         É melhor ser um Weasley do que um idiota como você!  
  
A Sra. Weasley que caminhava apressada a frente, ouviu os gritos do filho e gritou:  
  
-         Acalme-se! Rony! O que está acontecendo!  
  
E foi caminhando para separar os garotos.  
  
-         Malfoy, desculpe o a falta de educação de meu filho!  
  
-         Ponha-se no seu lugar, Weasley. – Concluiu Draco limpando as vestes e olhando para Rony – Sua mãe sabe que não se deve querer um Malfoy como inimigo.  
  
E caminhou em direção a plataforma enquanto ouvia os gritos de Rony com sua mãe:  
  
-         Mãe! Por que você pediu desculpas aquele IDIOTA! Ele nos ofendeu!  
  
-         Acalme-se! Ele é um Malfoy! Você não pode fazer nada! Nem o ministério pode! Se não quer ter problemas com Voldemort, não se meta com ele!  
  
E então ouviu Rony resmungar até que apareceu diante do expresso de Hogwarts, entrou no trem e procurou pela cabine de Crabbe e Goyle, satisfeito pelo respeito que ele tinha. No caminho passou pela cabine onde estavam Harry Potter e Hermione Granger. "Já é hora de começar o plano com a Granger!" Pensou, então parou a porta, Harry olhou e disse irritado:  
  
-         O que você quer, Malfoy?  
  
-         Com você nada, Potter! – disse seriamente, então olhou para Hermione dizendo docemente – Vim dar os parabéns a Srta. Granger por ter conseguido ser monitora-chefe!  
  
-         Só isso? Ou venho falar da família dela também?- Rony apareceu ao lado de Draco.  
  
-         Acalme-se, Weasley, sua mãe não está aqui para protege-lo agora, mas siga os conselhos que aquela bola lhe disse.  
  
-         Não xingue minha mãe!  
  
Então Harry saltou para segurar o braço de Rony, antes dele dar um soco em Draco.  
  
-         Só vim aqui elogiar a Granger por ser uma monitora-chefe tão inteligente e também bonita.  
  
-         IDIOTA! SAI DAQUI!- gritou Rony  
  
-         Com ciúmes, Weasley?- Comentou Draco, e então saiu, ouvindo Rony chamá-lo de idiota denovo.  
  
Então Draco se encontrou com Crabbe e Goyle algumas cabines depois, eles estavam bem entusiasmados, e ao verem Draco falaram juntos:  
  
- Draco! Até que enfim!  
  
Então Crabbe disse:  
  
-         Você já está sabendo dos novos planos de Voldemort?  
  
-         Claro que sim! Vocês sabem que eu não deixaria de saber!  
  
-         Nós ouvimos comentários nas reuniões! Podemos ajudar?  
  
-         Talvez, se surgir oportunidade ou avisarei!  
  
Então eles seguiram conversando sobre o novo ano e comendo alguns chocolates, enquanto a viajem passava.  
  
Algum tempo depois chegaram a Hogwarts, sentaram-se à mesa da Sonserina enquanto o Chapéu Seletor ia selecionando as casas para os novos alunos. Então Draco olhou para a mesa da Grifinória e percebeu que Hermione olhava para ele, ele olhou para ela, sorriu, e observou a garota corar e virar o rosto. Então ele riu e Goyle falou:  
  
-         O que foi?  
  
-         Bem, apenas meu plano de ser monitor-chefe está funcionando.  
  
-         Mas...Malfoy...- começou Crabbe  
  
-         Nós já temos um monitor-chefe...- Goyle concluiu  
  
-         E você já é monitor da Sonserina!- disse Crabbe alegremente  
  
-         E vocês acharam que eu ia me contentar em ser um simples monitor? Eu quero o lugar da Granger, e logo que as notas dela caírem, eu vou ter.  
  
-         Como?-Crabbe disse em tom duvidoso.  
  
-         O coitadinho e oprimido Malfoy irá se apaixonar pela inocente sangue-ruim Granger e então quebrará seu coração.- disse cinicamente – Vocês sabem, um namoro ocupará grande parte do tempo dela, e as lágrimas também.  
  
-         Brilhante, Malfoy!- disseram Crabbe e Goyle rindo junto com Draco.  
  
-         Vocês sabem que eu sempre fui bom ator, ela está caindo direitinho e, além disso, ela sempre teve uma quedinha pelo Malfoy aqui. – disse em meio às gargalhadas.  
  
Então quando o chapéu seletor terminou de selecionar os alunos e então os pratos foram preenchidos de comida.  
  
Após comerem Dumbledore se levantou e disse para todos os alunos:  
  
-         Bem, antes dos monitores levarem todos para os respectivos quartos, eu gostaria de dar um recado a todos!- então pausou por uns instantes e prosseguiu quando todos se calaram - Vocês sabem que o ministério está em luta constante contra Voldemort e seus Comensais - Então olhou para Draco, que parecia tranqüilo em ouvir aquele nome, ao contrário dos outros alunos - E a nossa escola atualmente está com mais feitiços para nossa proteção contra invasores, portanto recomendo que ninguém se aventure pela escola sozinho ou no meio da noite!- disse pousando os olhos em Harry agora – Agora espero que todos se sintam tranqüilos, pois estão mais do que seguros nesta escola! Podem dormir sossegados!  
  
Então Dumbledore sentou-se e os monitores levantaram-se para guiar os alunos, no momento em que Draco passou por Hermione com os alunos da Sonserina, ele piscou o olho à ela, que corou e abaixou a cabeça.  
  
Draco seguiu até as masmorras onde se encontrava a sala comunal da Sonserina. Onde foi dormir. 


	2. Capítulo 2 - A Carta

CapÃ­tulo 2 â€" A Carta  
  
Â   
  
Â Â Â  Amanheceu mais um dia em Hogwarts e todos foram tomar cafÃ© da manhÃ£, enquanto olhavam seus horÃ¡rios para o ano.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Agora vemos Defesa Contra Artes Das Trevas â€" disse Draco â€" Ah, e Ã© junto com a GrifinÃ³ria!  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Aqueles idiotas!- Disse Crabbe  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Calma, Crabbe, vocÃª sabe do meu plano, Ã© bom termos aula com a GrifinÃ³ria!  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Posso ajudar? Posso fazer a Granger errar alguma coisa!- disse Crabbe entusiasmado.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  VocÃª jÃ¡ viu quem Ã© o novo professor? Aquele Lupin denovo! NÃ£o adianta! Mas amanhÃ£ teremos poÃ§Ãµes com eles denovo, faÃ§a a Granger errar que ela vai perder no mÃ­nimo 10 pontos!- disse Draco.  
  
EntÃ£o observou que Hermione, Rony e Harry estavam entrando na sala para o cafÃ©. Ele ficou olhando diretamente para Hermione, quando ela olhou na sua direÃ§Ã£o, Rony deu um cutucÃ£o na garota e disse sem se preocupar com a altura da voz:  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  NÃ£o acredito que vocÃª vai cair na conversa de um Malfoy!  
  
Draco sorriu encostando-se para trÃ¡s da cadeira enquanto Rony encarava-o com fÃºria. EntÃ£o Harry falou algo para Rony que o fez desviar a atenÃ§Ã£o de Draco.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Vamos esperar os idiotas irem para a aula, aÃ­ nÃ³s vamos, quero sentar do lado da Granger hoje! â€" disse Draco em um tom de voz muito tranqÃ¼ilo.  
  
Eles estavam observando Granger atentamente, quando as corujas invadiram a sala, uma coruja escura muito bonita entregou uma carta para Draco, era de seu pai, provavelmente continha as ordens de Voldemort. Na carta dizia:  
  
Â   
  
Â Â Â  Draco Malfoy  
  
Antes que vocÃª leia esta carta lembre-se que Ã© extremamente confidencial vocÃª deve queima-la logo apÃ³s lÃª-la.  
  
Â   
  
Antes de prosseguir, ele olhou para Crabbe e Goyle, que interpretaram o conhecido olhar de Draco e viraram-se para nÃ£o ler a carta. E a carta prosseguia:  
  
Â   
  
Â Â  Ele ainda nÃ£o liberou o nome do envolvido em Hogwarts, o que eu acho muito estranho, mas, de qualquer jeito, jÃ¡ recebi as ordens que preciso repassar a vocÃª. Por enquanto sua participaÃ§Ã£o nÃ£o Ã© muita, porÃ©m Ã© importante. Vou situa-lo no que estÃ¡ ocorrendo. O MinistÃ©rio estÃ¡ apavorado, tanto que recorreu a ajuda do Sirius Black, mas, como ele precisou se mostrar para dar ajuda ao ministÃ©rio, nÃ³s o capturamos. Rabicho esta cuidando dele, por enquanto nÃ£o serÃ¡ morto, Ã© necessÃ¡rio para atrair Potter. Bem, eles estÃ£o abafando o caso, pois vocÃª sabe o que todos pensam de Sirius, e o MinistÃ©rio nÃ£o quer que ninguÃ©m saiba que ele estava os ajudando. Agora o que vocÃª precisa fazer Ã© dar indiretas no Potter, dizendo indiretamente sobre Sirius, assim poderemos atraÃ­-lo para fora, pois o Potter vai querer salva-lo.  
  
Logo entrarei em contato.  
  
Como vai o plano Granger? Com triunfo, creio eu?  
  
Ass.: NÃ£o serÃ¡ dito em caso de interceptarem a coruja.  
  
Â   
  
Mal Draco acabou de ler a carta e Crabbe o avisou que eles jÃ¡ tinham que ir. EntÃ£o, Draco disse para a coruja:  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Aguarde-me na entrada da sala da Sonserina, terei uma entrega para vocÃª.  
  
A coruja o encarou e saiu voando. Draco, Crabbe e Goyle seguiram em direÃ§Ã£o Ã  sala de aula, logo atrÃ¡s de Granger, Weasley e Potter.  
  
Quando entraram na sala, ocorreu exatamente o que Draco desejava, estavam sentados Rony, Harry e Hermione, e ao lado trÃªs lugares vazios. Draco se sentou ao lado de Hermione, seguido por Crabbe e Goyle.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  OlÃ¡, Granger!- disse olhando diretamente para a garota, que nÃ£o percebeu que Crabbe e Goyle tentavam esconder as risadas.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Oi...-disse a garota e virando-se logo em seguida.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Que foi Malfoy? Vai ficar iludindo a Hermione? Ela nÃ£o Ã© da sua laia! â€" gritou Rony  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  A conversa nÃ£o chegou no chiqueiro, Weasley! â€" disse Draco admirando a cor vermelha que tomou conta do rosto de Rony, enquanto Harry segurava seu braÃ§o.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  E vocÃª, Potter, deveria procurar mais notÃ­cias do seu padrinho, ainda vivo! VocÃª sabe... A situaÃ§Ã£o do ministÃ©rio...- Disse Draco inocentemente.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  O que te interessa da minha vida? E eu tenho certeza que sei bem mais sobre ele do que vocÃª!- Harry falou irritado.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Eu nÃ£o teria tanta certeza... Sabe como Ã©... Voldemort nÃ£o gosta muito dele...- Disse Draco observando o susto de Rony ao ouvir aquele nome.  
  
Lupin entrou na sala vestindo os mesmos trapos de sempre.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Bom dia! Como toda proteÃ§Ã£o anda muito alta por aÃ­, eu resolvi ensina-los O Patrono, como acho que muitos de vocÃªs jÃ¡ possuem nÃ­vel suficiente para aprende-lo. AlguÃ©m sabe do que se trata este feitiÃ§o?  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Afastar Dementadores! â€" falaram Harry e Hermione ao mesmo tempo.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Exatamente! E como ninguÃ©m gosta da presenÃ§a deles, acho que todos concordam em aprender. Vou dar uma demonstraÃ§Ã£o!  
  
EntÃ£o Lupin demonstrou aos alunos O Patrono , que olharam atentos a figura prateada.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Agora tentem, basta pensar em uma lembranÃ§a bem feliz!  
  
Harry e Hermione foram os primeiros a conseguir, entÃ£o Draco virou-se para Hermione:  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Hermione, como vocÃª jÃ¡ conseguiu fazer, vocÃª poderia me ajudar?  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Por que eu te ajudaria, Malfoy? â€" falou a garota  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Porque eu acho que alguÃ©m tÃ£o inteligente como vocÃª pode ajudar os que tÃªm dificuldades, independente de quem seja!- disse Draco com uma falsa sinceridade.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  FaÃ§a o que o professor disse, basta pensar em algo feliz, o melhor que jÃ¡ aconteceu em sua vida.- disse Hermione sÃ©ria.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Bem,...Como Ã© que eu vou pensar na melhor coisa da minha vida se ela esta na minha frente, mas ainda nÃ£o Ã© minha?- disse Draco sÃ©rio.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  NÃ£o sei Draco Malfoy! Tente! Eu nÃ£o posso dizer mais nada!- disse a garota sÃ©ria, mas um pouco corada, e entÃ£o virou-se para seus amigos.  
  
EntÃ£o Draco deu uma leve risada pensando em como faria sucesso com sua Ã³tima atuaÃ§Ã£o, pegou a varinha e invocou O Patrono, que por sinal seu pai jÃ¡ havia ensinado a ele antes.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Obrigada, Granger!- sussurrou Draco perto do ouvido de Hermione.  
  
As aulas seguintes passaram rapidamente, Crabbe e Goyle nÃ£o paravam de rir cada vez que Draco imitava sua atuaÃ§Ã£o diante de Hermione. No fim da tarde eles teriam treino de quadribol, para o campeonato daquele ano, agora Draco era o capitÃ£o do time, e apanhador da Sonserina. Ele que estava coordenando os treinos.  
  
Chegando no campo de Quadribol, todo o time o aguardava, montados nas melhores vassouras do mercado, que LÃºcio os havia proporcionado.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  OlÃ¡ a todos! â€" gritou Draco para o time â€" EstÃ£o preparados para ganhar o campeonato este ano?  
  
Todos gritaram muito entusiasmados.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Ã"timo! Pois este Ã© meu Ãºltimo ano nesta escola e precisamos fazer de tudo para ganhar! O primeiro jogo serÃ¡ contra a GrifinÃ³ria. Precisamos treinar muito, mas nÃ£o creio que serÃ¡ problema! Eles todos usam vassouras firebolt! A vassoura do Potter jÃ¡ deve ter uns quatro anos pelos meus cÃ¡lculos! â€" disse Draco.  
  
Todos deram gargalhadas atÃ© que Draco recomeÃ§ou a falar:  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Mas, tambÃ©m nÃ£o podemos desmerece-los, pois a anos nÃ£o temos vitÃ³ria!- gritou sÃ©rio.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Draco! Eu soube que o Potter estÃ¡ com uma vassoura nova! E Ã© o mesmo modelo das nossas! â€" protestou uma jogadora preocupada.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Isso nÃ£o Ã© bom! â€" disse Draco â€" Mas, deixa que eu cuide do Potter, esse ano eu vou ganhar de qualquer jeito!  
  
EntÃ£o os jogadores da Sonserina comeÃ§aram o Ã¡rduo treino. Treinaram muito atÃ© escurecer, entÃ£o, como agora eram proibidos treinos Ã  noite, todos se retiraram cansados, mas satisfeitos, em direÃ§Ã£o a sala comunal nas masmorras.  
  
Chegando nas masmorras Draco se deparou com a coruja que ele havia pedido que o esperasse no cafÃ©.  
  
Entrou na sala comunal e se sentou em um canto isolado para escrever a carta enquanto a coruja o encarava com seus grandes olhos. Pegou um pedaÃ§o de pergaminho e escreveu:  
  
Â   
  
LÃºcio Malfoy  
  
JÃ¡ comecei a executar suas ordens, o garoto jÃ¡ estÃ¡ confuso. Vou aguardar mais detalhes.  
  
O meu plano estÃ¡ indo como planejado! Creio que em pouco tempo o cargo serÃ¡ meu!  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
Â   
  
EntÃ£o prendeu o pedaÃ§o de pergaminho bem dobrado na coruja e ficou vendo ela voar pela janela atÃ© sumir na escuridÃ£o.  
  
Â  


	3. Capítulo 3 - Atrás de Hermione

1.1 Capítulo 3 – Atrás de Hermione  
  
   
  
Mais um dia amanheceu em Hogwarts, o salão principal já estava cheio de alunos tomando seu café da manhã. Draco, Crabbe e Goyle estavam sentados olhando para a mesa da Grifinória, em que se encontravam Harry, Rony e Hermione.  
  
-         Malfoy, você continua com aquela idéia Granger? – perguntou Goyle.  
  
-         Claro! Esta funcionando! – Disse Draco sem tirar os olhos de Hermione na mesa da Grifinória.  
  
-         E... Sem querer me intrometer...Quando você irá...Agir? – perguntou Goyle novamente.  
  
-         Assim que for possível... – disse Malfoy vidrado na garota, aí mordeu um bolinho e prosseguiu - Por enquanto o orgulho dela esta interferindo, e aqueles idiotas não deixam a Granger sozinha nunca!  
  
-         Como você vai descobrir o que ela anda pensando de você? Mesmo estando sozinho com ela você não conseguiria! Ela não vai demonstrar nada, ainda mais com aqueles dois falando mal de você o tempo todo! – disse Goyle, enquanto Crabbe só prestava atenção, comendo como um porco.  
  
-         Claro que eu posso ver o que ela está pensando! – disse Draco se virando para Goyle – Magia Negra! Meu pai me ensinou. – então Draco deu um sorriso maldoso – Por isso preciso estar sozinho com ela. Para nada interferir. É uma magia discreta, ela talvez nem perceba!  
  
Então os garotos soltaram gargalhadas, terminaram seu café da manhã e antes de ir para sua primeira aula, Draco tirou uma pequena garrafa de vidro do bolso e colocou um pouco de suco de laranja ali dentro, Crabbe e Goyle o olharam com curiosidade.  
  
- Vocês vão ver como isso será útil. – disse Draco guardando a garrafinha no bolso.  
  
O correio já havia passado e eles não haviam recebido nada, então foram para sua primeira aula, que era de História da Magia, a aula passou rapidamente, Draco mal podia esperar pela próxima aula, que era Poções junto com a Grifinória. Quando História da Magia terminou e os alunos se levantaram para seguir para a próxima aula, Draco puxou Crabbe e disse:  
  
-         Agora é sua parte no meu plano, derrube este suco dentro da poção da Granger sem que ela perceba! – e então Draco entregou o vidrinho com o suco de laranja para Crabbe, disfarçadamente, Crabbe soltou uma risadinha e guardou a garrafinha no bolso.  
  
Eles seguiram em direção a aula de Poções, chegaram lá antes que os alunos da Grifinória, o que Draco não achou bom, mas, de qualquer jeito, torceu para que Harry, Rony e Hermione sentassem perto dele.  
  
Então Hermione entrou na sala, estava sozinha, ela sentou-se ao fundo da sala, onde não havia muitos alunos, Draco, que não podia desperdiçar tempo, se levantou e foi até a garota.  
  
-         Onde estão os guarda-costas? – disse para Hermione.  
  
-         Quem, Malfoy? – ela disse secamente.  
  
-         O Weasley e o Potter?  
  
-         Por que eu responderia a sua pergunta?  
  
-         Porque eu não estou ofendendo ninguém ao perguntar isso.  
  
-         Eles tinham adivinhação, e eu aritmancia, a sala deles é mais longe.  
  
Então, sem que Hermione percebesse, Draco pegou a varinha, e disse bem baixinho as palavras mágicas para seu feitiço de magia negra de ler pensamentos, como Hermione e ele eram os únicos seres vivos em um raio de dois metros talvez funcionasse, não custava tentar.  
  
Draco olhou para Hermione, e ela botou a mão na cabeça.  
  
-         O que foi, Granger? – perguntou Draco.  
  
-         Nada, só me deu uma dor de cabeça agora...  
  
"Por que eu estou falando com o Malfoy? Eu não posso!" Draco ouviu, tinha a voz de Hermione, mas ela não estava falando, então...Tinha funcionado!  
  
-         Deixa-me ver... – Então Draco botou a mão na testa dela, ele precisava saber o que Hermione ia pensar de Malfoy preocupado com ela -...Não está com febre! – Completou com um sorriso que parecia real, a garota corou.  
  
"O que ele está fazendo? Não faça isso... Não provoque estes sentimentos em mim! Eu sei que você não é assim!" Ao saber disso Draco confirmou o que desconfiava, era Harry e Rony que faziam ela odiá-lo, agora era fácil!  
  
Então Harry e Rony entraram na sala.  
  
-         O que você está fazendo com a Hermione? – gritou Rony.  
  
-         Magia Negra? – Completou Harry.  
  
-         Deixem de ser idiotas! Eu só estou conversando com ela! – disse Draco se retirando e voltando ao seu lugar, o que quebrou seu feitiço.  
  
Draco sentou ao lado de Crabbe e Goyle, sorrindo maliciosamente.  
  
-         Ela está fácil. – disse Draco.  
  
-         O que você fez? – perguntou Goyle.  
  
-         O feitiço! Consegui, estávamos só eu e ela no fundo da sala, mas aí chegaram os dois patetas e quebrou a conecção com a mente dela.  
  
Passam poucos minutos e a aula começa, Snape entra na sala com o mesmo mau humor habitual.  
  
-         Hoje vou – disse Snape – Tentar ensinar-lhes uma poção para ilusão. É muito complicada para suas mentes, mas talvez uns poucos...Inteligentes – e então olhou para Draco – Consigam.  
  
Snape começou a explicar, todos executavam suas ordens, pelo menos tentavam, Draco estava conseguindo deixar soa poção perfeita, assim como Hermione, era hora de Crabbe agir. Crabbe aproveitou que o professor estava olhando a poção que Harry estava fazendo e se aproximou da mesa de Hermione, então chamou o nome do professor em um tom alto que fez Hermione largar a atenção da poção, que já estava pronta, Snape olhou rapidamente para Crabbe, então neste momento ele virou o suco na poção de Hermione, guardou o vidro e perguntou ao professor que estava olhando intrigado para ele:  
  
-         As sementes vão depois do leite de unicórnio?  
  
-         Sim, agora retorne para sua classe enquanto eu analiso a poção da Srta. Granger. – respondeu Snape secamente.  
  
Crabbe virou-se para voltar a sua classe e olhou para Draco que olhava tudo de longe. Sentou-se e confirmou com a cabeça o que fez Draco sorrir maliciosamente. Enquanto ouviam Snape falar ao fundo da sala.  
  
-         Hermione Granger... Nossa melhor aluna – dizia Snape com tom de deboche – Sua poção é a pior de todas! Até a poção do Longbottom esta com um aspecto melhor!  
  
-         Não sei o que ouve! Ela está certa! Eu fiz tudo correto! Não pode estar errada! – Hermione dizia indignada.  
  
-         Eu sou o professor, se eu digo que está errada está, não sei como conseguiu se tornar monitora-chefe! Menos 10 pontos para Grifinória, pela sua insolência de me desafiar!  
  
-         Mas ela não desafiou nada! – gritou Rony.  
  
-         Menos 10 para você Weasley, desacatando seu professor!  
  
Então Crabbe e Goyle começaram a disfarçar gargalhadas enquanto Draco escrevia um bilhete com um jeito malicioso.  
  
-         O que você está escrevendo? – perguntou Goyle.  
  
-         Terminei! Leia! – disse Draco satisfeito.  
  
No bilhete dizia:  
  
   
  
Hermione Granger  
  
Eu sei que você não gosta do meu estilo, mas é tudo por que eu queria chamar sua atenção. Não de bola para o que o Potter e o Weasley dizem. Encontre-me hoje a noite, podemos nos encontrar na biblioteca. Por favor, não mostre este bilhete para ninguém, eles não entenderão meus sentimentos.  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
2 -         E aí? – disse Draco para Crabbe e Goyle que liam o bilhete – Pareço um coitadinho indefeso?  
  
3 -         Perfeito! A idiota vai acreditar! – disse Goyle entre risos  
  
4 -         Até eu acreditei! – disse Crabbe debochando ser uma garota.  
  
5 -         Sai fora, Crabbe! – disse Draco brincando – Tomara que ela não mostre pros idiotas, senão minha reputação será destruída!  
  
6 -         Ela não vai mostrar! É certinha demais! O máximo que ela pode fazer é não ir! – disse Goyle.  
  
7 -         Como é que você vai a biblioteca à noite? – perguntou Crabbe.  
  
8 -         Você se esqueceu que eu sou um animago clandestino desde o ano passado? Lembra que o meu pai me ajudou no ritual.  
  
9 -         Já tinha esquecido! – disse Crabbe.  
  
10 -         Era para você poder espionar sem ser percebido, né? – disse Goyle.  
  
11 -         Parem de conversar na minha aula. – eles ouviram a voz seca de Snape e se calaram.  
  
12     A aula terminou logo, e todos estavam saindo, Draco se apressou e botou a mão sobre o ombro de Hermione que caminhava atrás de Harry e Rony, a garota virou e Draco lhe entregou o papel dobrado dizendo:  
  
13 -         Não mostre para eles – e apontou com a cabeça para Rony e Harry que caminhavam a frente. – Por favor.  
  
14 -         O que... – Começou Hermione guardando o papel no bolso, então Rony se virou e puxou ela, que seguiu com eles.  
  
    Então o dia passou rapidamente para Draco, que se preparava para sua interpretação à noite.  
  
  


	4. Capítulo 4 - Quadribol

1.1.1.1 CapÃ­tulo 4 â€" Quadribol  
  
Â   
  
A noite chegou, Draco se preparou para encontrar-se com Hermione, transformou-se em uma cobra, que era o animal que ele se transformava, e foi para a biblioteca, esperou, esperou e esperou, nada de Hermione. Isso o deixou tremendamente irritado, retornou para as masmorras e chegando em seu dormitÃ³rio encontrou Crabbe e Goyle acordados conversando, os dois deram um sorriso ao ver Draco.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  E aÃ­? Como foi â€" perguntou Goyle.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Demorou bastante, heim? O que vocÃªs fizeram? Hehehe... â€" falou Crabbe.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Nada, aquela sangue-ruim nÃ£o foi. â€" disse Draco sentando-se em sua cama, irritado.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Como assim? NÃ£o era certo que ela iria? â€" disse Crabbe.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Era! Ela Ã© uma covarde! Deve estar com medo de mim! â€" disse Draco.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  E se... â€" comeÃ§ou Goyle com um temor na voz - ...Se ela mostrou o bilhete para mais alguÃ©m?  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Ã‰ isso que eu tenho medo! Todos vÃ£o achar que eu sou um idiota retardado que ama a Granger! â€" disse Draco tremendamente irritado â€" Mas agora eu vou dormir, vou pensar em algo para dizer a todos caso ela tenha mostrado. Boa Noite.  
  
EntÃ£o Draco terminou de se vestir e se deitou, dormiu pensando em como iria desfazer tudo, e ele achou uma maneira.  
  
Amanheceu um dia chuvoso em Hogwarts, o que era ruim, pois hoje iria acontecer o jogo de quadribol contra a GrifinÃ³ria. Draco foi para o SalÃ£o Principal e sentou-se olhando para a mesa da GrifinÃ³ria, como de costume, Hermione e os idiotas ainda nÃ£o estavam lÃ¡... SerÃ¡ que ela havia contado?  
  
EntÃ£o Harry e Rony entraram na sala, Hermione estava logo atrÃ¡s com a cabeÃ§a baixa, agarrada em dois livros. Rony olhou diretamente para Draco com um jeito superior. Draco sabia interpretar olhares, sabia o que aquele representava. Ela contou.  
  
Draco comeu seu cafÃ© sem falar quase nada, evitando olhar para a mesa da GrifinÃ³ria, onde Rony estava rindo com Harry. AtÃ© que o correio chegou, Draco estava esperando notÃ­cias do pai sobre Voldemort. Sua coruja veio e lhe entregou uma carta, Draco abriu, nÃ£o era de seu pai.  
  
Â   
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
Achei que jÃ¡ estava em tempo de entrar em contato com meu mais novo servo e futuro comensal da morte. Por isso resolvi avisar que agora o que quero de vocÃª Ã© mais importante, por isso que nÃ£o Ã© o seu pai que estÃ¡ lhe avisando. VocÃª jÃ¡ deve ter sido avisado que nÃ³s temos um espiÃ£o em Hogwarts, que Ã© de confianÃ§a do Potter e estÃ¡ nos ajudando muito, por isso agora quero que vocÃª se torne amigo do Potter, e entÃ£o, traga-o atÃ© mim. Na noite que isto acontecer vocÃª descobrirÃ¡ quem Ã© o envolvido, pois esta pessoa o ajudarÃ¡ a fazer Potter confiar em sua amizade. Na noite em que Potter for morto, a pessoa envolvida irÃ¡ se revelar nÃ£o sÃ³ a vocÃª, mas a todos, portanto, nÃ£o falhe.  
  
Voldemort  
  
Â   
  
Draco se sentiu estranho ao ler a carta, mas nÃ£o por ler o nome Voldemort na assinatura, mas Voldemort estava confiando nele para uma tarefa em que sÃ³ os melhores estavam sendo envolvidos. E estava recebendo uma carta direta dele! Isso era o maior privilÃ©gio de um comensal. Ter ligaÃ§Ã£o direta com o mestre. Draco se sentiu realmente poderoso por um momento, mas entÃ£o ouviu a voz de Rony recitando uma parte da carta, o que o fez retornar a realidade.  
  
Draco terminou seu cafÃ© e se levantou junto com Crabbe e Goyle para ir para sua primeira aula, olhando para Hermione com desprezo e raiva, o que fez a garota baixar a cabeÃ§a.  
  
A primeira aula se passou lentamente para Draco, que sÃ³ pensava no vexame que ia passar cada vez que encontrasse o Weasley, precisava impor respeito novamente, mas se fizesse isso, estragaria o plano de Voldemort, o que ele nÃ£o queria. EntÃ£o quando Draco ia sozinho pelos corredores em direÃ§Ã£o a prÃ³xima aula, pois Crabbe e Goyle nÃ£o faziam a mesma matÃ©ria que ele neste horÃ¡rio, alguÃ©m segurou seu braÃ§o, era Hermione.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  O que vocÃª quer, Granger? â€" disse Draco sem olhar para a garota.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Desculpe, Draco... â€" ela disse com a voz fraca â€" NÃ£o era minha intenÃ§Ã£o... Ferir seus sentimentos assim... Eu entendo...  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  NÃ£o foi intenÃ§Ã£o? â€" disse Draco indignado â€" Sinceramente, Granger, o que vocÃª fez foi cem por cento intencional! E agora? Por acaso os seus amiguinhos estÃ£o escondidos em algum lugar ouvindo tudo? â€" Draco falou se segurando para nÃ£o insultar a garota, pois aÃ­ sim os planos de Voldemort, e os seus, eram estragados.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Eles leram sem eu ver, quando eu fui sair a noite, os dois estavam sentados na sala comunal com o bilhete na mÃ£o. NÃ£o me deixaram ir! NÃ£o pude fazer nada! â€" ela dizia histeria enquanto Draco a olhava com o mesmo desprezo habitual.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Por que vocÃª se preocupa em me dar explicaÃ§Ãµes, Granger? â€" ele disse esperando ouvir uma declaraÃ§Ã£o.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Eu...Acho que devia avisa-lo...- disse Hermione olhando diretamente para ele.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Desde quando vocÃª liga para o que eu penso? â€" ele disse olhando para os olhos dela do mesmo modo.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Desde que vocÃª comeÃ§ou a me tratar diferente de antes... â€" ela disse em um tom de desabafo.  
  
Por um momento Draco nÃ£o soube o que fazer, nunca imaginou a orgulhosa Hermione conversando com ele neste tom.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Eu sei Draco... Uma pessoa que eu nÃ£o posso dizer quem me disse... VocÃª nÃ£o Ã© tÃ£o ruim como quer ser... â€" ela disse seriamente enquanto Draco continuava a olhar fundo nos olhos dela.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Estou atrasado para a aula! â€" disse Draco e saiu, dando gargalhadas mudas pelo corredor, entÃ£o o espiÃ£o jÃ¡ comeÃ§ou a plantar sua semente, perfeito! Pensou.  
  
As aulas se passaram rapidamente, Draco estava satisfeito! O plano de Voldemort ia bem e o seu tambÃ©m! Agora sÃ³ pensava no jogo de quadribol contra a GrifinÃ³ria que seria a noitinha.  
  
Logo que terminaram as aulas, Draco foi para o campo de Quadribol, onde tambÃ©m foram seus companheiros de time e todo o colÃ©gio tambÃ©m iria aparecer em poucos minutos.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Ã‰ isso aÃ­! Sonserina! â€" Draco gritou para o time.  
  
Todos urraram de alegria como animais no vestiÃ¡rio da sonserina.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  NÃ³s vamos lÃ¡ para ganhar! â€" gritou Draco novamente â€" EntÃ£o vamos colocar nosso uniforme, pegar nossas vassouras e chutar a grifinÃ³ria!  
  
EntÃ£o, quando os dois times jÃ¡ estavam prontos, foram chamados a entrar em campo, Draco sentia a excitaÃ§Ã£o da torcida! Era o primeiro jogo do campeonato.  
  
Os dois times ficaram em posiÃ§Ã£o e comeÃ§a o jogo!  
  
GrifinÃ³ria tem a posse da goles, e jÃ¡ marca 10 pontos na hora, o que fez Draco gritar para o goleiro da Sonserina prestar atenÃ§Ã£o. Sonserina marca os prÃ³ximos 10 pontos, Draco foi comemorar e quase teve um balaÃ§o acertado na cabeÃ§a. Ele encarou Harry, que estava olhando ao redor atrÃ¡s do Pomo, Draco virou para o outro lado, lÃ¡ estava ele, o Pomo, no logo acima do centro do campo, Draco foi em direÃ§Ã£o a ele, e logo Harry estava lÃ¡ tambÃ©m, entÃ£o Draco deu um encontrÃ£o em Harry e quando Harry recuperou velocidade, puxou a vassoura de Draco, quando olharam, o Pomo havia sumido novamente e a GrifinÃ³ria havia marcado mais 10 pontos.  
  
Draco queria muito pegar aquele Pomo, e precisava pegar aquele Pomo, mas nÃ£o estava conseguindo encontra-lo, o jogo prosseguia, 20 a 20, 20 a 30 para Sonserina, 30 a 30...  
  
EntÃ£o, Draco olhou para baixo e avistou o Pomo novamente, voou na vertical com a maior velocidade que a vassoura conseguia, estava quase lÃ¡, Harry viu e foi atrÃ¡s, mas Harry nÃ£o conseguiu, Draco espichou o braÃ§o e pegou o Pomo. Jogo ganho, Sonserina venceu, Draco saiu voando por cima das arquibancadas balanÃ§ando o Pomo na mÃ£o, enquanto todos da Sonserina festejavam e os jogadores da GrifinÃ³ria se retiravam em silÃªncio.  
  
Foi entÃ£o que Draco sobrevoou a torcida da GrifinÃ³ria, e lÃ¡ estava Hermione, ele parou quase em frente a ela, estendeu a mÃ£o com o Pomo dizendo:  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Peguei esse em sua homenagem.  
  
E entÃ£o piscou para a garota e se virou para se juntar ao time, com uma tremenda expressÃ£o de triunfo estampada no rosto.  
  
Tanto o vestiÃ¡rio quando a sala comunal foi uma alegria sÃ³, atÃ© todos terem que ir dormir, amanhÃ£ seria um longo dia. Um Ã³timo dia para Draco.  
  
Â  


	5. Capítulo 5 - Os planos começam a funcion...

1.1.1.1 Capítulo 5 – Os planos começam a funcionar  
  
   
  
Um mês se passa, seguindo o mesmo ritmo, Draco se sentia cada vez mais confiante em relação a Hermione, tinha que se lembrar de agradecer o tal espião de Voldemort no futuro. Draco ficou extremamente grato por Rony e Harry não terem espalhado a meio mundo sobre sua carta que ele entregara a Hermione, pois o plano que ele tinha para não fazer papel de idiota na frente da escola, com certeza estragaria os outros planos.  
  
Agora Draco já cumprimentava Harry, Rony e Hermione, Hermione sempre respondia com um sorriso, Rony ficava olhando para ele de cara feia e Harry ficava indiferente, mas às vezes até respondia.  
  
Neste tempo, Sonserina já havia enfrentado as outras casa no campeonato de quadribol, estavam invictos, lideres absolutos do campeonato.  
  
Então, chega um dia em que as coisas começam a ser diferentes. Draco chega a mais um aula de defesa contra artes das trevas, junto com a grifinória, e Draco realmente acha estranho que Harry, Rony e Hermione passaram toda aula olhando de um jeito estranho para ele e conversando com ares intrigados. Quando a aula termina, os três vêm em direção a ele.  
  
-         Venha com a gente, Draco. – disse Harry em tom muito sério – Precisamos falar com você.  
  
-         Por que eu iria? – falou Draco.  
  
-         Eu concordo com o Malfoy, ele não precisa vir. – retrucou Rony.  
  
-         Venha...É importante! – disse Hermione puxando Draco pelo braço.  
  
Então os quadro entraram em uma sala vazia e um pouco escura.  
  
-         Nós precisamos da sua ajuda, Malfoy. – disse Harry.  
  
-         Infelizmente...- resmungou Rony.  
  
-         É realmente sério. Nos disseram que só você poderia nos ajudar! – disse Hermione.  
  
-         Se a Granger quer a minha ajuda eu vou ajudar. – disse Draco – O que vocês querem?  
  
-         Bem... É complicado. – começou Harry – É sobre o Sirius... Nós soubemos que ele foi preso por...  
  
-         Os amigos do seu pai. – Completou Rony sarcástico, antes que Harry pudesse concluir. – O Malfoy não é uma pessoa confiável. – E então encarou Draco.  
  
-         Você lembra do que nos disseram... – disse Harry. – Você não é como sua família, é? – e então olharam para Draco.  
  
Hora de atuar! Pensou Draco.  
  
-         Por quê? O que é que vocês querem comigo... Eu não... Não posso falar com vocês... Já que alguém falou a verdade... Meu pai me castiga! – começou Draco.  
  
-         Nós sabemos... – disse Hermione em tom confortador.  
  
-         É! Nós podemos ser amigos! Nós sabemos o quanto você sofre sem amigos! – disse Harry – E nos avisaram que só você pode nos ajudar! O que nós precisamos está na sua casa!  
  
-         Para que? – perguntou Draco.  
  
-         Para salvar Sirius da morte! É o único meio! – disse Harry.  
  
-         Ta... Eu ajudarei...- disse Draco de um jeito que parecia verdadeiro.  
  
-         É uma varinha... – começou Harry  
  
-         Mas não é uma varinha qualquer! Precisa-se tomar muito cuidado com ela! Ela é feita para magia negra. Feita com demônios. – disse Hermione.  
  
-         Esta na minha casa? – disse Draco, tentando parecer ingênuo.  
  
-         É! E só essa varinha pode desfazer o feitiço que está se apoderando de Sirius! – disse Harry – Se não conseguirmos esta varinha, Voldemort quer minha vida no lugar da de Sirius! Preciso enfrenta-lo!  
  
-         Esta bem. Mas acho que terei de esperar até o natal para ir para casa. – disse Draco.  
  
-         É... Acho que não tem outra maneira! Faltam uns dois meses para o Natal...- disse Harry  
  
-         Acho que tudo bem... – falou Hermione – Quanto tempo você- sabe-quem lhe deu para ir ao lugar entregar sua vida?  
  
-         No máximo três meses. – disse Harry.  
  
-         Combinado então, mas eu preciso saber mais informações sobre esta varinha para pegá-la. – disse Draco.  
  
-         Hoje após a aula eu vou com você a biblioteca. Lá tem um livro na parte restrita que fala sobre os artigos proibidos. Eu tenho autorização para pesquisar lá. – falou Hermione.  
  
-         Eu também, meu pai ajeitou isso. – disse Draco.  
  
-         Eu e o Rony temos treino de quadribol hoje. – disse Harry – Não poderemos ir junto com vocês.  
  
-         Então... Até logo! Vamos perder a aula! – disse Draco – Te vejo na biblioteca, Hermione.  
  
Todos seguiram para as respectivas aulas, Draco estava realmente satisfeito! Estava tudo indo tão bem para ele aquele ano... Tinha o melhor time no campeonato de quadribol e provavelmente antes do fim do ano já estaria com os dois planos realizados!  
  
Chegou o fim do dia, ele foi à biblioteca, onde Hermione o esperava, entrou, ela estava sentada em uma mesa cuidando a porta. A garota deu um enorme sorriso quando ele entrou, e então os dois foram a parte reservada.  
  
-         Vou mostrar o livro! – disse Hermione – É muito interessante! Você vai ver!  
  
-         É mesmo? – disse Draco tentando demonstrar interesse.  
  
-         Acho que você tem razão em querer ler sobre a varinha antes de toca-la! Ela deve ter vários feitiços anti-roubo. – falou Hermione enquanto procurava o livro.  
  
Draco não podia desperdiçar esta oportunidade! Sozinho com a Hermione! Ele se aproximou da garota sem ela perceber e então deu um abraço por trás dela, ela gelou e então se virou para Draco, e logo eles estavam se beijando, um beijo que para Draco tinha sabor de vitória. Logo Hermione o afastou gentilmente.  
  
-         Não podemos...  
  
-         Por que? – perguntou Draco  
  
-         Não sei... É estranho!- disse ela.  
  
-         Estranho por que? Agora você sabe quem eu realmente sou! E eu gosto muito de você! – disse Draco.  
  
-         E eu também gosto de você...  
  
-         Então! Não temos nenhum problema!  
  
-         E o Harry? E o Rony? Eles não aprovariam.  
  
-         Então, quem sabe... Nós poderíamos esconder de todo mundo! – disse Draco – Ninguém precisa saber do nosso namoro!  
  
-         Não sei...  
  
-         Sabe sim! – disse Draco puxando a garota para si.  
  
-         Mas, agora temos que ler o livro! – ela disse de um jeito espontâneo.  
  
-         Concordo plenamente! – disse Draco no mesmo tom – Mas depois teremos que conversar para nos encontrarmos novamente!  
  
Hermione pegou o livro intitulado Objetos Obscuros e os dois foram se sentar em uma das mesas da biblioteca para ler sobre a tal varinha. Hermione abriu o índice e procurou por varinhas...  
  
-         Aqui está! A Varinha Obscura! – disse Hermione.  
  
-         Vamos ver do que se trata! – disse Draco.  
  
Eles abriram na página e lá estava o seguinte texto, acompanhado de uma gravura da varinha:  
  
   
  
1.1.1.2 A Varinha Obscura  
  
A Varinha Obscura era mais comum na idade média, onde vários bruxos das trevas a possuíam, ela era feita exclusivamente para a magia negra, fazendo dos feitiços, mais fortes, alguns feitiços muito poderosos que envolvem magia negra, se feitos por uma varinha normal, podem ser facilmente desfeitos pela Varinha Obscura, com exceção do Avada Kedavra. Esta Varinha foi proibida em 1835 por ser extremamente maléfica as pessoas, já que sua intenção era apenas destruição e morte. Todas as Varinhas Obscuras foram destruídas, nenhum bruxo atual as possui, devido às severas punições pelo seu uso e uma confiscação de todas as casas de bruxos que foi feita em 1836 com meta de caçar todas as Varinhas Obscuras.  
  
   
  
-         Aqui diz que não existem mais destas varinhas! – disse Draco.  
  
-         Calma! Só existe uma! A do seu pai, seus antepassados conseguiram esconder a de vocês de alguma maneira na época, ela não foi pega. – disse Hermione.  
  
E então continuaram a ler o texto:  
  
   
  
A Varinha Obscura era feita com uma pequena lasca de chifre de demônio, muito difícil de conseguir, atualmente é praticamente impossível.  
  
Além disso, cada uma possui seus feitiços protetores, o mais usado, era o feitiço que matava qualquer um que não fosse da família dona da varinha e que a tocasse.  
  
   
  
-         Como é que o Potter vai usar a varinha se ele não é um Malfoy? – disse Draco.  
  
-         Acho que ele não sabe disso. – Hermione falou preocupada.  
  
-         Eu acho que eu terei de usa-la. – disse Draco, que quase ria por dentro ao falar isso.  
  
-         Vamos lá no campo de quadribol, o treino termina daqui a 30 minutos.  
  
-         Eu posso assistir mesmo sendo o capitão da sonserina? – disse Draco alegremente.  
  
-         Ih... Acho que não... – disse Hermione sem esperança  
  
-         Temos 30 minutos? – disse Draco em tom de malícia – Tem coisas mais interessantes do que o treino do Potter!  
  
Hermione sorriu timidamente, então Draco foi guardar o livro e eles saíram da biblioteca.  
  
-         Vamos lá para o terceiro andar! Nunca tem ninguém lá! Só o Filch, mas agora provavelmente ele esta lá no campo de quadribol! – disse Hermione.  
  
-         Vamos para lá! – falou Draco e ao mesmo tempo pensando "Essa garota está indo mais rápido do que eu imaginava!".  
  
Quando eles chegaram lá, Draco e Hermione se sentaram no chão atrás de uma estátua, então começaram a se beijar, sem perder mais oportunidades, Draco começou a abrir a camisa da garota. Ela segurou a mão dele e disse gentilmente:  
  
-         Ainda não!  
  
"Droga! Garota idiota!" Draco pensou na mesma hora, mas disse:  
  
-         Tudo bem!  
  
-         Sabe... – começou Hermione – O Harry e o Rony estão achando muito estranho tudo isto que está acontecendo agora. Você ser diferente... Entende?  
  
   
  
-         Claro, depois de tudo o que aconteceu! Mas... Quem foi que revelou a verdade para vocês? – perguntou Draco, que já não conseguia agüentar mais a curiosidade.  
  
-         Não posso dizer! – disse Hermione seriamente - Ele não me deixa contar para ninguém que foi ele quem nos revelou tudo isso! Você- sabe-quem iria persegui-lo!  
  
-         Ele? Então é homem! – disse Draco, que ao mesmo tempo pensava que o homem jamais seria perseguido por Voldemort!  
  
-         Ahhhh! Eu não posso dizer! Não insista! – disse Hermione – E acho que já devemos ir procurar o Harry! Falta 10 minutos pro treino dele acabar! E este é o tempo exato para chegarmos lá novamente!  
  
Vamos indo então... – Draco disse disfarçando a raiva de Hermione, por que na opinião dele era uma inútil! 


	6. Capítulo 6 - Draco e Hermione

1.1.1.1.1 Capítulo 6 – Draco e Hermione  
  
   
  
    Draco e Hermione chegaram ao campo de quadribol, o treino estava terminando, Harry e Rony foram correndo em direção a eles, logo que os avistaram.  
  
-         Descobriram alguma coisa? – perguntou Harry.  
  
-         Sim, algo muito importante! – começou Hermione – A Varinha Obscura só pode ser tocada pelos membros da família dona da varinha!  
  
-         E agora? – disse Harry – Esta varinha é a única capaz de desfazer os feitiços de Voldemort!  
  
-         Eu posso ajuda-los! Afinal eu sou um Malfoy! – disse Draco pensando em como ia rir com seu pai depois quando contasse isso.  
  
-         Eu não confiaria na sua ajuda! – disse Rony secamente.  
  
-         Ele mudou Rony! – disse Hermione.  
  
-         Você precisa acreditar. – disse Harry seriamente.  
  
-         É verdade! – Draco falou em um tom ingênuo.  
  
-         Vamos esperar até você ter a varinha em suas mãos! Por enquanto vamos pesquisar meios para eu puder usar esta varinha! – disse Harry.  
  
-         Deve haver um contra-feitiço! – disse Hermione.  
  
-         Agora temos que ir pra sala comunal! Já vai escurecer! – Falou Rony e então ele e Harry seguiram caminhando.  
  
-         Encontre-me hoje! Na torre norte! A meia-noite! – sussurrou Draco no ouvido de Hermione, então seguiu atrás de Harry e Rony, ao lado de Hermione, que apenas confirmou com um sorriso.  
  
Desta vez ia dar certo! Draco pensava, enquanto se aproximava da entrada da sala comunal da sonserina, disse a senha e quando entrou encontrou Crabbe e Goyle jogando xadrez de bruxo na sala comunal havia alguns alunos lendo, outros conversando, mas Draco nem sequer olhou para os lados, apenas foi em direção de Crabbe e Goyle e disse logo que se encostou a mesa de xadrez.  
  
-         Hoje ela vai ir se encontrar comigo! – disse satisfeito.  
  
-         A sangue-ruim? – perguntou Goyle sorrindo.  
  
-         Exatamente! O Draco bonzinho esta namorando com a coitadinha... – falou cínico.  
  
-         Namorada nova, Draco? – falou uma voz atrás dele, era Pansy.  
  
-         Mais ou menos... – disse Draco fingindo dúvida.  
  
-         Quem quer que seja a felizarda, creio que não é mulher suficiente para agüentar o Malfoy aqui! – disse Pansy alegremente – Eu que o diga!  
  
Então Draco sorriu e esperou Pansy entrar no dormitório feminino.  
  
-         Essa aí não se esqueceu de você desde aquele tempo! – disse Crabbe rindo.  
  
-         Hehehe... – começou Draco – Mas agora eu preciso contar para vocês sobre a minha atuação! A Granger não vai resistir por muito tempo...  
  
-         Vocês vão mesmo se encontrar esta noite? – perguntou Goyle.  
  
-         Claro! Ela já ta na minha!  
  
Então eles riram e conversaram até tarde, quando Draco teve que se arrumar para o "encontro" com Hermione. Ele colocou uma roupa que realmente o deixava muito bonito, era da marca mais cara no mundo dos bruxos.  
  
Transformou-se em cobra e foi até a torre norte esperar Hermione, então, ela chegou, ele teve de admitir que ela estava bem bonitinha... Ela se sentou na escada, para esperar Draco, já que não sabia de sua habilidade de animago. Ele se destransformou em silêncio atrás dela, um olhar realmente maligno em direção a pobre garota. Agora era perfeito...  
  
Ele pegou sua varinha e executou o feitiço de ler pensamentos, logo estava ouvindo a mente de Hermione "Será que ele não virá..." ela pensou no instante em que se levantou cruzando os braços. Draco foi até ela e colocou a mão sobre seus olhos, ela se virou rapidamente com um sorriso.  
  
-         Oi! Achei que você não viria! – disse Hermione, Draco em seguida ouviu a mente dela "Ai... Ele é realmente tão perfeito!".  
  
Felizmente não havia nenhum quadro naquela parte do corredor, só uma grande estátua em um degrau.  
  
Então Draco sorriu e envolveu a garota em um abraço sob sua capa negra.  
  
-         Senti saudade de você Hermione...- falou em um tom que parecia sincero.  
  
-         Eu também... – ela disse abraçando ele como se fosse a coisa mais preciosa da vida dela "Eu sou uma louca... Não devia estar aqui... Mas eu quero estar aqui...".  
  
Então ela olhou para Draco, que retornou o olhar, com aquele jeito incrivelmente irresistível de um Malfoy e eles começaram a aproximar seus rostos, até que estavam se beijando, Draco não ouviu nenhum pensamento na mente de Hermione naquele instante. Ele estava realmente tendo o controle da situação, como ele desejava. Eles se sentaram nas escadas largas e Draco retirou sua capa para colocar onde Hermione iria se sentar, então se beijaram novamente, Draco começou a deitar Hermione em cima da capa, então começou a sentir os beijos cada vez mais famintos de Hermione.  
  
Até que ouviram passos.  
  
-         Filch está vindo! – falou Hermione pensando "Ai meu Deus..."  
  
-         Vem! – disse Draco e então pegou sua capa e puxou Hermione com a mão na boca dela, foram para trás da estátua.  
  
Seguiram os dois apertados atrás da estatua, Draco estava tapando a boca de Hermione com a mão e o rosto da garota encostado em seu peito. Ela pensava "Ai... E se nos pegarem! Mas eu não tenho medo... Não tenho... Porque estou com Draco... Eu amo Draco..." No momento que Draco ouviu este pensamento de Hermione, ele parou de respirar instintivamente por três segundos, então sorriu, o que Hermione não pode ver. Mas não era um sorriso de felicidade, era um sorriso de vitória, somente isso deixava Draco feliz, ele conseguiu! Seu plano estava quase completo!  
  
Os passos se aproximaram, então Filch apareceu, parou bem em frente a estatua, o que fez Draco apertar Hermione mais forte ainda, ele olhou para os lados, coçando a cabeça, sua gata estava olhando em direção a eles, então Draco pegou a varinha, apontou para a gata e disse baixinho "Imperius", neste momento Hermione se virou apavorada para olhar o rosto de Draco a procura de uma explicação, Draco ouviu apenas os pensamentos de Hermione "Imperius? Como... Por que ele fez isso? É proibido... Ai... É pior do que isso! É magia negra!" A gata se virou para Filch e os dois seguiram pelo corredor, Draco ainda apontando a varinha para a gata, toda esta concentração fez o feitiço de ler pensamentos se quebrar.  
  
Logo que Filch e Madame Nor-r-ra sumiram escadaria acima, Draco soltou Hermione, respirando aliviado.  
  
-         O que foi aquilo? Como você sabe! É magia negra avançada! – disse Hermione em um tom preocupado e irritado ao mesmo tempo.  
  
-         Calma! Não é tão grave assim... – disse Draco que realmente não sabia o que ia dizer! Havia sido a única alternativa na hora, ele não havia percebido o problema que isso iria causar!  
  
-         Como não? Isso é perigoso! Que prova nós teremos de que você não vai usar contra mim! – disse indignada.  
  
-         Não é bem assim... Era a única alternativa! Você tem que entender! Nós poderíamos ser expulsos! E eu jamais usaria contra você!– disse Draco.  
  
-         Mas isso não muda minha dúvida! Como você sabe executar isso?  
  
-         Meu pai... Ele me obrigou a aprender...  
  
-         E como eu vou saber que ele não ensinou piores para você?  
  
-         Ele só ensinou esta... Eu não agüentei o poder das outras... Eu não sei outras! Acredite! – Draco falou de um jeito que parecia verdadeiro, mas na realidade esta era uma das mais leves que ele sabia!  
  
-         Ta... Eu acredito em você... Pois eu sei como você é por dentro! – disse Hermione dando um beijo em Draco.  
  
-         Temos que voltar para os dormitórios antes que Filch volte! – disse Draco puxando Hermione pela mão.  
  
Então se despediram e cada um foi para seu dormitório.  
  
  


	7. Capítulo 7 - Chega o natal

1.1 Capítulo 7 – Chega o natal  
  
   
  
E assim foram passando os dias, Hermione e Draco continuavam a se encontrar em segredo, se conhecendo cada vez melhor, pelo menos era o que Hermione pensava, até que começou a chegar a época de Natal.  
  
-         Hoje eu direi a todos vocês as suas notas na minha matéria até agora! – disse Snape – Espero que contem aos seus pais antes de receberem seus presentes. – completou em tom cínico.  
  
Então Snape começou a falar as notas de todos os alunos.  
  
-         ...Draco Malfoy 100! – disse com um sorriso.  
  
Então prosseguiam os nomes... Até...  
  
-         ...Hermione Granger 89! – disse com sarcasmo.  
  
-         89? Deve estar errado! – gritou Hermione.  
  
-         Não está! Acho que o título de monitora-chefe não esta no lugar certo...  
  
No momento em que Draco ouviu a nota de Hermione, não pode conter a expressão de triunfo, que disfarçou quando Hermione olhou para ele. E assim prosseguiu o dia, Draco estava indo perfeitamente bem em todas as matérias, para dizer a verdade, suas notas passavam todas as de Hermione.  
  
Mas, isso era o de menos para ele agora, que só pensava nos planos de Voldemort, que começariam a funcionar no Natal, Draco já havia mandado uma coruja para Voldemort logo que descobriu tudo sobre a tal varinha obscura. Voldemort estava muito satisfeito e disse que provavelmente iria para a mansão dos Malfoy no Natal para conversar pessoalmente com Draco sobre tudo.  
  
Amanhã ia ser o dia em que todos iriam para suas casas, Draco mal podia esperar, quando todas as aulas terminaram, Hermione veio falar com Draco.  
  
-         Draco... Vou sentir saudades suas! – disse ela  
  
-         É pouco tempo! – Draco falou, fingindo gostar do assunto.  
  
-         Mas eu estou preocupada com você! Você vai ter que pegar a varinha obscura!  
  
-         Não se preocupe!  
  
-         Hermione! Draco! – gritou Harry do outro lado do corredor – Vocês estão aí!  
  
"Não... Isto que você está vendo é uma alucinação falante! Nós estamos na Índia! Idiota!" Foi o que Draco pensou sarcástico e instantaneamente, mas não pode dizer, ao invés disso ele apenas sorriu.  
  
-         Nós precisamos combinar como vamos nos comunicar se acontecer algo errado com a varinha! – disse Harry.  
  
-         Se algo acontecer eu mando uma coruja! – Draco falou.  
  
Neste instante Filch aparece no corredor.  
  
-         Parem de vadiar pelo corredor! Vão para seus dormitórios agora! Ou vão fazer algo de útil! – gritou Filch.  
  
Então eles tiveram que deixar o corredor para ir arrumar suas malas para a viagem de amanhã.  
  
A noite passou rapidamente, e agora todos os alunos, com exceção de alguns que iriam ficar na escola, já estavam embarcando no expresso de Hogwarts, iria ser uma longa viagem!  
  
Draco entrou e sentou na mesma cabine de Crabbe e Goyle.  
  
-         E aí, Draco! – falou Crabbe animado.  
  
-         Vocês sabem que eu não podia estar melhor! – riu Draco  
  
-         Imagino! Faturando a Granger e amigo do Voldemort! – disse Goyle alegremente.  
  
-         Lembre-se de não falar essas coisas muito alto! – disse Draco com autoridade.  
  
-         Claro! É sigiloso! Esqueci! Cadê a Granger? – disse Goyle.  
  
-         Deve estar com alguém da grifinória. – Draco falou desleixadamente.  
  
-         Acho que este ano a taça de quadribol será nossa! – falou Crabbe, para mudar de assunto.  
  
-         Claro que será! Estamos liderando! – falou Goyle, de maneira óbvia.  
  
-         E ainda mais comigo de apanhador! – Draco disse de jeito superior.  
  
-         E capitão! – disse uma voz feminina a porta, era Pansy.  
  
-         Oi! – Falaram os três garotos  
  
-         Olá! – ela respondeu entrando na cabine e sentando ao lado de Draco.  
  
Então eles começaram a conversar e comer chocolates toda a viagem, até que chegaram. Draco desceu do expresso de Hogwarts com sua bagagem, Lúcio Malfoy estava esperando a chegada de Draco. Draco foi até o pai.  
  
-         Voldemort me disse como você está agindo, me deixa orgulhoso! – falou Lúcio sem muita expressão, apenas com um pequeno sorriso – E suas notas... – agora falava com uma expressão mais séria – Já estão mais altas do que daquela sangue-ruim?  
  
-         Claro que estão! Eu disse que meu plano iria funcionar! E isso que eu ainda nem terminei com ela! – Draco falou satisfeito.  
  
Então, Granger passou com seus pais ao lado deles, ela ficou olhando para Draco, que retribuiu um sorriso, e logo que a garota sumiu de vista Lúcio falou:  
  
-         Essa aí que é a tal monitora-chefe?  
  
-         É! Viu o jeito que ela olhou para mim? – Draco falou alegre  
  
-         Deve estar apaixonada. – Lúcio falou com o mesmo jeito debochado do filho, estão eles riram e foram em direção a rua.  
  
-         Vamos com o carro trouxa até aquela rua sem movimento aí aparatamos. – Lúcio disse com naturalidade – Quero saber de tudo logo!  
  
Então assim eles fizeram, e rapidamente já estavam de volta a mansão Malfoy.  
  
-         Voldemort me avisou que virá nos visitar para falar comigo sobre o plano. – Draco falou logo que entraram em casa.  
  
-         Ele mandou uma coruja para mim, dizendo que chegará amanhã. – Lúcio completou.  
  
-         Vamos lá pegar a varinha obscura. – Draco falou maliciosamente.  
  
-         Ah é! Os patetas querem a varinha! Mas eles não têm poder para usa-la! – Lúcio disse  
  
-         Eles querem que eu use! Porque descobriram sobre aquele feitiço de família. – Draco disse desanimado – Esperava que nunca descobrissem! Assim aquele Potter já morria logo que tocasse na varinha!  
  
-         Mas isso não é problema seu, Voldemort quer matar o garoto. Mas vamos lá pegar a varinha depois do jantar! Pois estou com fome!  
  
Então os elfos serviram o jantar, Narcissa desceu logo para jantar junto com Lúcio e Draco. Ela era uma mulher de poucas palavras, apenas cumprimentou o filho e começou a jantar.  
  
-         Você já descobriu quem é o ajudante de Voldemort em Hogwarts? – Draco falou para quebrar o silêncio, após beber um gole do vinho em sua taça.  
  
-         Não... Ele ainda não revelou! Deve ser alguém importante!  
  
-         Eu apenas descobri que é um homem, a Granger deixou escapar! Mas ela não me diz quem é de jeito nenhum! Parece ser alguém muito próximo deles!  
  
-         Não se preocupe tanto com isso! Logo nós descobriremos!  
  
-         Mal posso esperar!  
  
-         Filho... – começou Narcissa – Você esta namorando aquela garotinha?  
  
-         A Granger? Infelizmente sim. Por que?  
  
-         Cuide-se! Imagine que desgraça para a família... Um filho de um Malfoy com uma... uma qualquer! – concluiu Narcissa.  
  
-         Se isso acontecesse seria o fim! – Lucio falou abruptamente.  
  
-         Eu estou tomando precauções... Creio que tenha poucas chances disso acontecer! Não se preocupem!  
  
-         Se acontecer... Você sabe as regras! Teremos de sacrifica- lo!  
  
-         É... É o nome da família! – disse Narcissa em tom de consolo.  
  
-         Eu sei... – Draco disse, desta vez bem sério.  
  
Então eles terminaram o jantar e Draco rapidamente lembrou Lucio da varinha.  
  
-         Vamos lá agora então! – Lucio falou  
  
Lúcio foi com Draco em direção à sala, através de um corredor largo, iluminado apelas com algumas tochas, o que deixava os olhos de Draco com um brilho especial. As capas dos dois voavam suavemente para trás enquanto caminhavam, até que chegaram, desceram uma escada e se depararam com uma enorme porta de madeira, selada com ferro.  
  
Lucio pegou a varinha e começou a desfazer os feitiços que lacravam a porta, quando a porta abriu, era um lugar bem sombrio, que Draco já conhecia bem, havia muita artes das trevas lá.  
  
-         Vou deixar você dar uma olhada na varinha, mas acho que é mais seguro deixa-la aqui.  
  
-         É, concordo. Só quero ver ela!  
  
Então Lúcio entrou na sala e foi em direção a um baú bem antigo, que possuía um grande cadeado, murmurou alguns feitiços, o que fez o baú se abrir. Lá estava ela, sobre um veludo vermelho e antigo, a varinha obscura, o que fez Draco sorrir.  
  
-         Essa é uma varinha para bruxos de muito poder Draco... Alguns acham que qualquer um podia usar, mas não era bem assim, a varinha escolhe se a pessoa é apta.  
  
-         Por isso você nunca me deixou toca-la enquanto treinava com ela?  
  
-         Exatamente. Mas agora... Agora acho que você pode! Sinto seu poder! A ambição brilha em seus olhos quando olha para ela!  
  
-         Vou pegá-la!  
  
-         Mas você tem que estar ciente... Se a varinha não te achar apto... Ela lançará um Avada Kedavra letal em você!  
  
-         Mas... Eu acho que eu posso usar!  
  
-         Você tem o poder necessário! Eu sei! Mas não é só isso! Ela também vai avaliar você, sua ambição! Você sabe do que ela é feita!  
  
-         Eu sei que estou apto! O que eu mais quero é sentir o poder desta varinha!  
  
-         Você é um Malfoy! Não me decepcione!  
  
-         Não irei.  
  
Então Draco pegou a varinha, neste exato momento uma luz saiu da varinha, uma luz verde... Mas não era um feitiço, esta luz apenas rodou ao redor de Draco, tornou-se vermelha e retornou a varinha.  
  
-         Perfeito! – Lucio disse com orgulho.  
  
-         O Potter jamais poderia usar isto!  
  
-         Creio que não! Mas aquela Granger... Ela tem ambição... Se você a provocar demais, eu acho que talvez ela conseguisse! Mas ainda teria o feitiço de família que a mataria instantaneamente!  
  
-         Então não teremos problemas!  
  
-         Exato!  
  
Então eles guardaram novamente a varinha e cada um foi para seu respectivo quarto dormir, amanhã Voldemort viria.  
  
   
  
1.1.1.1.1 


	8. Capítulo 8 - A marca negra

1.1.1.1.1 Capítulo 8 – A Marca Negra  
  
   
  
Draco acordou bem cedo no outro dia pela manhã, ele estava realmente ansioso pela chegada de Voldemort. Vestiu-se e foi tomar seu café da manhã, Lúcio já estava lá.  
  
-         Bom dia, filho! Vejo que também está esperando a chegada de Voldemort!  
  
-         Claro! Que horas ele chega? – disse jovialmente Draco, sentando-se a mesa.  
  
-         Isto ele não comunicou... Por isso que acordei cedo, para espera-lo. – Lucio concluiu levantando-se da mesa.  
  
Neste instante uma coruja entra pela janela, largando uma carta em frente a Draco.  
  
Lúcio e Draco se entreolham com desconfiança, então Draco abre a carta.  
  
   
  
"Draco Malfoy  
  
Não sei se é seguro para você eu enviar esta carta, mas como eu acho que todos devem estar dormindo agora, não causará graves problemas...  
  
Eu sinto muitas saudades suas... Você está bem?  
  
Preciso falar com você logo... Pessoalmente.  
  
Hermione Granger"  
  
   
  
-         É uma carta da Granger! – Draco disse surpreso – Ela parece ter algo importante a dizer...  
  
-         Deve ser alguma besteira! – Lúcio disse rapidamente – Uma sangue-ruim não deve ter nada importante a dizer!  
  
Neste instante eles ouviram um barulho na sala principal.  
  
-         Vamos lá! Deve ser ele! – Lúcio disse, caminhando rapidamente em direção a porta.  
  
-         A essa hora? – Draco disse confuso.  
  
-         Voldemort gosta de chegar antes do amanhecer!  
  
Então Draco bebeu rapidamente um copo de suco e foi atrás do pai, deixando a carta de Granger para trás.  
  
Quando os dois chegaram na sala principal, viram um homem, estava de costas, usando uma capa preta, parado no meio da sala.  
  
-         Eu sabia que vocês já estariam aguardando minha chegada... – disse o homem, virando-se.  
  
-         Mestre Lord Voldemort… - disse Lúcio, mais simpático do que o habitual – Seja bem vindo! Este é meu filho Draco Malfoy – Concluiu botando a mão sobre o ombro do filho.  
  
-         Parece ser um garoto bem poderoso para sua idade... – Voldemort disse se aproximando.  
  
-         E usarei todo o meu poder sendo legal ao senhor. – Draco respondeu seriamente, sentindo a mão de seu pai apertar seu ombro ainda mais.  
  
-         Ótimo... – concluiu Voldemort, e então começou a caminhar ao redor da sala – Você já tem provado sua enorme utilidade agora, garoto, mesmo estando em Hogwarts.  
  
-         Este é meu último ano lá. – Draco se adiantou em falar, mas teve de admitir a si mesmo que estava nervoso, mas satisfeito por Voldemort estar ali.  
  
-         Creio que seu pai lhe deu uma boa instrução desde jovem, sobre Comensais da Morte e Magia Negra...?  
  
-         Certamente! – Lúcio disse.  
  
-         Então... – Voldemort disse parando de andar e olhando para eles – Esta na hora de resolvermos tudo sobre o plano, pois é para isso que eu tive de vir até aqui!  
  
-         Claro! Sentem-se – disse Lúcio.  
  
Então eles sentaram-se e Draco começou:  
  
-         Voldemort, eu gostaria de receber suas instruções.  
  
-         Creio que você saberá o que fazer! Pois já deve saber usar a varinha...  
  
-         Basta fingir que ela não funciona... – disse Lúcio.  
  
-         Certamente! – concordou Voldemort – E pelo que vejo, o que Potter quer é combater magia negra com magia negra e a Varinha Obscura é ideal para isso. – Voldemort falou calmamente – Mas o que ele não imagina é que existem traidores envolvidos...  
  
-         Eu e...? – Draco disse em tom de questionamento.  
  
-         Não pode ser revelado por enquanto. – Voldemort disse encerrando o assunto.  
  
-         Você saberá na hora certa. – Lúcio completou.  
  
-         Voltando ao assunto... – Voldemort falou – Eu vim aqui para saber o que você acha da situação, pois você convive com o Potter...  
  
-         Ele já esta bem confiante sobre o que fazer para salvar Sirius. – Draco disse – O seu homem em Hogwarts esta fazendo um ótimo trabalho! O Potter confia plenamente em mim... A Granger confia até mais – disse sorrindo – Mas aquele Weasley... Ele não está acreditando...  
  
Antes que Voldemort pudesse falar eles ouviram um barulho na lareira e viraram-se rapidamente para ver o que era. Parecia ser um homem.  
  
-         Desculpe senhores... Lareira errada... – ele disse apanhando os óculos do chão.  
  
Voldemort olhou para o homem com desconfiança e uma certa repugnância. Quando o homem colocou os óculos e olhou para as pessoas na sala, deu um salto.  
  
-         Meu Deus...! – disse apavorado – V... V... Você está aqui...! Não... Não me mate! Por... Por favor, eu posso...  
  
E antes que o homem pudesse concluir sua frase, Voldemort ergueu a varinha, não havia piedade em seus olhos.  
  
-         Avada Kedavra! – Voldemort sussurrou calmamente.  
  
O homem arregalou os olhos e caiu no chão.  
  
-         Sangue-ruim inútil... – Draco viu Voldemort resmungar.  
  
Então um feitiço da varinha de Voldemort fez o corpo desaparecer.  
  
-         Agora ele vai chegar ao seu destino... – Voldemort falou – Só que morto. Quem manda ser idiota?  
  
-         Eu que o diga! – Lucio disse rindo com Voldemort – Este sangue-ruim na minha casa! Foi bem feito!  
  
Draco riu, até que Voldemort olhou seriamente para ele.  
  
-         A segunda coisa que me trouxe até aqui... Foi para testar sua fidelidade! – Voldemort disse sério.  
  
-         Eu achei que Lord Voldemort teria algo mais importante para o trazer até aqui! – Lúcio disse sorrindo levemente.  
  
-         E... Como? – Draco perguntou.  
  
-         Simples... A Marca Negra! – Voldemort disse calmo – Vou gravar em seu braço hoje.  
  
-         Claro! Ele já está saindo de Hogwarts! Já estava na hora! – Lúcio disse.  
  
-         Está bem... – Draco concordou.  
  
Então Draco puxou a manga das vestes e estendeu o braço para Voldemort. Voldemort pegou a varinha e tocou no braço de Draco, Draco sentiu um calor imenso apenas onde a varinha estava tocando.  
  
-         Pronto! Agora eu te nomeio um comensal da morte. E espero que sejas tão fiel quanto dizes. – Voldemort disse, guardando a varinha.  
  
Draco olhou para seu braço e lá estava ela, a Marca Negra, igual à de seu pai.  
  
-         Lord Voldemort... E se alguém em Hogwarts ver? – Draco perguntou preocupado.  
  
-         Não se preocupe com isso... Snape não esconde a sua marca?  
  
-         É... – Draco disse.  
  
-         Ninguém verá se você ter cuidado. 0 Voldemort disse se levantando.  
  
Neste momento Narcissa entra na sala, Lúcio e Draco estavam se levantando.  
  
-         Olá Lord Voldemort… - ela disse – Desculpe-me entrar assim na sala, não sabia que o senhor estava aqui.  
  
-         Tenha mais cuidado da próxima vez... – Voldemort respondeu enquanto passava por Narcissa, em direção a porta, por onde saiu.  
  
Lúcio e Draco foram atrás de Voldemort.  
  
-         Eu vou embora agora... Tenho coisas importantes para resolver... – Voldemort disse no corredor, virando-se para olhar os Malfoy.  
  
Então Voldemort aparatou.  
  
1.2 


	9. Capítulo 9 - A notícia de Hermione

1.1.1.1.1 CapÃ­tulo 9 â€" A notÃ­cia de Hermione  
  
Â   
  
Â Â  Os feriados de natal e fim de ano terminaram, era hora de retornar a Hogwarts, Draco jÃ¡ estava no expresso de Hogwarts, assim como os outros alunos. Ele jÃ¡ estava com a varinha obscura sob seu poder, estava ansioso pela chegada.  
  
Â Â  A viagem passou lentamente para Draco, mas Crabbe e Goyle estavam lÃ¡ falando besteiras, o que fez a viagem ficar um pouco mais animada na opiniÃ£o dele.  
  
Â Â Â  Eles ouviram os apitos do trem, haviam chegado em Hogwarts novamente, um lindo banquete foi servido, todos comeram alegremente, Draco percebeu que Hermione olhava para ele toda hora, com uma expressÃ£o apavorada no rosto, o que ela nÃ£o conseguia disfarÃ§ar.  
  
Â Â Â  O banquete terminou, Dumbledore fez seu discurso de boas-vindas, entÃ£o quando avisou aos monitores para levarem os alunos para suas respectivas casas, Professora Trelawney de adivinhaÃ§Ãµes invadiu o salÃ£o principal, esbaforida.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  AtenÃ§Ã£o! â€" ela gritou fazendo todos ficarem em silÃªncio â€" Eu sei de algo... Eu vi na bola de cristal! O mal se aproxima! Eu vi a morte!  
  
Â Â Â  EntÃ£o todos os alunos comeÃ§aram a falar ao mesmo tempo, o que fez Dumbledore levantar da cadeira.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  SilÃªncio! â€" Gritou Dumbledore e todos os alunos se calaram â€" Professora, gostaria de saber por que vocÃª veio aqui? VocÃª nÃ£o gosta de solenidades... Apenas quer deixar os alunos preocupados?  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Faltava a previsÃ£o de morte deste ano? â€" Professora Minerva tambÃ©m se levantou e disse â€" Pois todos os anos vocÃª diz que algo horrÃ­vel acontecerÃ¡... E pelo que me lembro... Nunca aconteceu!  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  NÃ£o... â€" comeÃ§ou Trelawney corando â€" Desta vez eu pude ver claramente na bola de cristal... Ela mostrou o sÃ­mbolo da morte, seguido pela marca negra... VocÃªs sabem o que isso significa? Eu estou apavorada... Por isso invadi o salÃ£o principal agora...  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Acalme-se Professora â€" disse Dumbledore â€" Vamos para minha sala agora esclarecer este assunto, os monitores podem levar os alunos para suas casas.  
  
Â Â Â  Os professores iam saindo ao mesmo tempo que os alunos, entÃ£o Hermione se aproximou de Draco e disse em seu ouvido:  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Eu preciso muito falar com vocÃª... Hoje... Na torre norte... Meia noite.  
  
Â Â  Draco concordou com a cabeÃ§a e entÃ£o Hermione se virou e foi se juntar aos alunos da grifinÃ³ria.  
  
Â Â  Draco chegou nas masmorras e foi se arrumar para ver Hermione, esperou todos dormirem, entÃ£o foi para o lugar combinado, Hermione jÃ¡ estava lÃ¡, sentada em um degrau da escada com a cabeÃ§a sobre os joelhos, Draco sentou ao lado dela, ela levantou a cabeÃ§a, os olhos cheios de Ã¡gua, deu um abraÃ§o em Draco, que envolveu-a.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Draco! â€" ela disse com a cabeÃ§a no peito dele â€" Ainda bem que vocÃª estÃ¡ aqui... â€" entÃ£o ela comeÃ§ou a chorar.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  O que ouve? â€" ele disse passando a mÃ£o no cabelo de Hermione.  
  
Ela desencostou a cabeÃ§a do peito de Draco e olhou em seus olhos, ela estava com o rosto molhado pelas lÃ¡grimas.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Eu te amo Draco... â€" ela disse dando um beijo em Draco â€" E vocÃª?  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Eu tambÃ©m â€" ele disse sorrindo â€" O que houve?  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  VocÃª realmente me ama?  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Eu jÃ¡ disse que sim. â€" ele falou sorrindo, mas por dentro estava irritado.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  VocÃª ficarÃ¡ sempre ao meu lado?  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Por que vocÃª estÃ¡ assim?  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Ã‰ que... Eu... â€" ela disse limpando uma lÃ¡grima do rosto â€" Eu... Estou grÃ¡vida.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Como? â€" ele disse se levantando em um salto, nÃ£o conseguindo disfarÃ§ar a irritaÃ§Ã£o.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  VocÃª sabe como! NÃ£o preciso dar uma aulinha de ciÃªncias para vocÃª!  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  De quem Ã©?  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Como assim de quem Ã©? â€" ela disse se levantando tambÃ©m â€" Ã‰ seu!  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  NÃ£o... â€" ele disse botando a mÃ£o na cabeÃ§a â€" NÃ£o pode ser!  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Ã‰! â€" ela disse chorando.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Isso Ã© uma desgraÃ§a! â€" entÃ£o ele se virou para Hermione â€" Se livre desta crianÃ§a!  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Como vocÃª Ã© capaz de falar assim do seu filho? â€" ela disse chorando mais ainda.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Me deixa esfriar a cabeÃ§a... â€" ele disse respirando fundo â€" AmanhÃ£ agente se fala... Eu preciso pensar muito...  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Tudo bem... Eu jÃ¡ estou pensando todo feriado... Mais um pouco nÃ£o vai fazer diferenÃ§a.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Ta... AmanhÃ£ eu converso melhor... VocÃª tem certeza?  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Do que? Que estou grÃ¡vida? Ã"bvio que sim!  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  EntÃ£o ta... AtÃ© amanhÃ£... â€" Draco disse e entÃ£o desceu as escadas.  
  
Hermione passou a mÃ£o no rosto, respirou fundo e desceu logo depois de Draco.  
  
Draco entrou na sala comunal da sonserina, sentou-se em um sofÃ¡ em frente a lareira, botou as mÃ£os na cabeÃ§a, pela primeira vez ele nÃ£o sabia o que fazer... Estava arruinado... Precisava matar a crianÃ§a, mesmo que Hermione fosse sacrificada com isso... NinguÃ©m podia saber...  
  
EntÃ£o Crabbe e Goyle apareceram na sala comunal, estavam de pijamas, e pareciam bem animados, Crabbe estava comendo um pedaÃ§o de chocolate.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  E aÃ­ Draco? Foi rÃ¡pido hoje heim... â€" Goyle falou rindo.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  NÃ£o enche! â€" Draco falou hostilmente.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  O que foi? Ela te chutou?  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Antes fosse!  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Por vocÃª ta tÃ£o irritado? â€" Crabbe disse mastigando chocolate â€" Agente fez alguma coisa...?  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  NÃ£o... Ã‰ a Granger sangue-ruim... Ela ta... GrÃ¡vida...  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  O que? â€" Crabbe e Goyle gritaram ao mesmo tempo e sentaram no sofÃ¡ ao lado do de Draco.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Ã‰ isso aÃ­... â€" Draco disse sÃ©rio, entÃ£o se virou para os amigos com um jeito ameaÃ§ador â€" E vocÃªs nÃ£o vÃ£o abrir a boca e espalhar por aÃ­! NinguÃ©m pode saber! Principalmente meus pais... Eu quero resolver isto sozinho. NÃ£o preciso mais envolver eles em tudo!  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  O que vocÃª vai fazer? â€" Goyle perguntou.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  A mesma coisa que qualquer Malfoy faria a um filho bastardo... Eu vou sacrificar essa crianÃ§a antes que seja tarde!  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Ã‰ o melhor a fazer!  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  EntÃ£o eu ouvi bem...? â€" Pansy apareceu no fundo da sala.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Pansy... A quanto tempo vocÃª estÃ¡ aÃ­? â€" Draco falou tentando disfarÃ§ar o apavoramento.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Tempo suficiente... â€" ela comeÃ§ou a falar se aproximando de Draco -... Pra saber que vocÃª andou fazendo coisa errada por aÃ­... â€" EntÃ£o ela sentou-se ao lado dele -...Draco, Draco...  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Ah nÃ£o... Pansy... Eu peÃ§o... â€" Draco disse olhando para ela.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  ... Pra nÃ£o contar pra ninguÃ©m! JÃ¡ sei... JÃ¡ sei... â€" Pansy completou de um jeito monÃ³tono. â€" Eu posso ajuda-lo a se livrar da Granger e do inconveniente...  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Qualquer ajuda Ã© bem vinda.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Ã"timo... JÃ¡ estou sabendo demais... Vou me deitar! AmanhÃ£ conversamos os detalhes. â€" Pansy disse indo para o dormitÃ³rio feminino.  
  
Draco, Crabbe e Goyle seguiram para o dormitÃ³rio masculino logo depois, Draco demorou para dormir, e nÃ£o era por causa dos roncos de Crabbe e Goyle, era por que pela primeira vez na vida, ele nÃ£o se sentia no controle da situaÃ§Ã£o...  
  
O outro dia amanheceu igualmente agitado em Hogwarts, Draco estava mais irritado do que de costume, logo que ele chegou no salÃ£o principal, sentou- se a mesa, Pansy estava ao seu lado. NÃ£o demorou muito atÃ© ela se lembrar do ocorrido na noite passada.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Draco... Eu andei pensando... â€" ela comeÃ§ou a falar, passando a mÃ£o no ombro de Draco â€" Sobre o que eu disse ontem... Meu silÃªncio, ele tem um preÃ§o.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Eu sabia que nÃ£o iria ser tÃ£o simples... â€" Draco disse secamente sem olhar para Pansy â€" O que vocÃª quer?  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Eu... Eu quero vocÃª denovo... â€" EntÃ£o ela comeÃ§ou a se aproximar de Draco e falar em sussurros â€" Quero os velhos tempos de volta... Por uma noite. Pois agora nÃ£o sou mais aquela crianÃ§a que tinha medo no quarto ano. Agora vocÃª e eu estamos mais maduros... Prontos...  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Resumindo... VocÃª quer que eu te ... â€" Draco comeÃ§ou a falar, mas nÃ£o pode concluir a frase.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Exatamente. Ou isso, ou seu segredo Ã© revelado para todos... Imagine a vergonha... Uma sangue-ruim, Draco. â€" Pansy falou.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Oh... â€" Draco disse olhando para ela com desgosto â€" Tudo bem. Hoje, eu te levo lÃ¡ para a floresta proibida.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Irei esperar.  
  
EntÃ£o as aulas se passaram rapidamente, Draco jÃ¡ sabia o que iria fazer com Pansy hoje. NÃ£o era a melhor opÃ§Ã£o, mas era inevitÃ¡vel...  
  
A noite chegou, Draco estava sentado na sala comunal da sonserina, sozinho. AtÃ© que Pansy chegou. Ela caminhou atÃ© ele, ele se levantou do sofÃ¡ e disse sem emoÃ§Ã£o:  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Vamos logo.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Calma... â€" Ela disse se aproximando dele â€" Eu esperei tanto atÃ© te-lo novamente... Se aquela Granger Ã© suficiente para vocÃª... Eu vou fazer melhor.  
  
EntÃ£o ela beijou Draco, ele realmente nÃ£o gostou da idÃ©ia... Nem um beijo ele queria... Mas ele nÃ£o podia fazer nada. EntÃ£o levou ela para fora, ele foi de animago, guiava Pansy no escuro. AtÃ© que conseguiram sair, foram atÃ© a floresta, entÃ£o Draco voltou ao normal, botou as mÃ£os na cintura com a cabeÃ§a baixa, respirou fundo e entÃ£o olhou para Pansy.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Pansy... Me desculpe fazer isso, nÃ£o era assim que eu queria... â€" EntÃ£o ele pegou a varinha apontou para ela â€" Avada Kedavra!  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  NÃ£o... â€" Era tudo que ela conseguiu dizer, atÃ© a nÃ©voa verde chegar atÃ© ela e deixÃ¡-la caÃ­da no chÃ£o.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Foi a sua opÃ§Ã£o!  
  
EntÃ£o Draco guardou a varinha, olhou para os lados, se transformou em cobra e voltou para o dormitÃ³rio. Logo que chegou lÃ¡ Goyle acordou e disse:  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  E aÃ­?  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Feito. â€" Draco disse sÃ©rio.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Melhor assim. â€" Goyle disse e virou para o lado.  
  
Â Â Â  Draco colocou seu pijama e dormiu um pouco mais tranqÃ¼ilo, um problema acabara... NinguÃ©m ia saber... Ele realmente nÃ£o pode acreditar que nenhum dementador apareceu no caminho atÃ© a floresta. Agora sÃ³ tinha um problema, que precisava ser resolvido rÃ¡pido. AmanhÃ£ ele iria falar com Potter sobre a varinha... Tudo tinha que funcionar... Era o que ele mais queria...  
  
Â   
  
1.1.1.1.2 


	10. Capítulo 10 - O plano de Voldemort

CapÃ­tulo 10 â€" O plano de Voldemort  
  
Â   
  
Amanhece em Hogwarts, todos sÃ³ falam de uma coisa, o desaparecimento de Pansy. NinguÃ©m sabia onde ela estava, Dumbledore estava aparentemente nervoso, desaparecimentos sempre antecediam grandes problemas...  
  
Apenas Crabbe, Goyle e Draco sabiam da verdade.  
  
Quando chegou o correio, Draco recebeu uma carta de seu pai:  
  
Â   
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
Â   
  
Estou escrevendo para avisar que ele vai estar esperando vocÃª trazer o garoto amanhÃ£ Ã  noite na casa dos gritos.  
  
Â   
  
LÃºcio Malfoy  
  
Â   
  
Quando Draco percebeu que Harry, Rony e Hermione estavam olhando para ele a todo momento, jÃ¡ avisou discretamente para Crabbe e Goyle:  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Me deixem sair do cafÃ© sozinho, pois acho que os babacas querem falar comigo. â€" Draco disse sÃ©rio.  
  
Crabbe e Goyle concordaram. EntÃ£o Draco se levantou da mesa, percebeu que os trÃªs fizeram o mesmo. Quando eles saÃ­ram do salÃ£o principal Draco os chamou para uma sala escura.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  VocÃªs querem falar comigo? â€" Disse Draco.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Queremos saber da varinha! â€" disse Harry.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  EstÃ¡ comigo!  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Draco, o que houve com a Pansy? â€" Rony perguntou em tom desafiador.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Ah... NÃ£o sei! â€" Draco disse, tentando fingir preocupaÃ§Ã£o.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Na grifinÃ³ria todos dizem que algum Comensal da Morte deve ter pegado ela! â€" Harry disse.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  SerÃ¡? â€" Draco fingiu surpresa.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Se for, vocÃª deve estar mais bem informado que nÃ³s, Malfoy! â€" Rony disse secamente.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  VocÃª ainda nÃ£o confia no Draco? â€" Hermione falou sÃ©ria, olhando para Rony.  
  
Draco pode perceber os olhos da garota estavam cheios de Ã¡gua. Rony apenas ficou sÃ©rio e cruzou os braÃ§os.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  NÃ³s temos que combinar quando vamos atÃ© Voldemort! â€" Harry interrompeu.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Vamos nos ver hoje a noite! â€" Draco sugeriu, tentando adiar mais um pouco a conversa com Hermione.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Combinado! Na floresta proibida, ao lado da cabana do Hagrid!  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Combinado!  
  
EntÃ£o eles se dispersaram no corredor.  
  
As aulas passaram rapidamente aquela manhÃ£, Draco estava se sentindo mais confiante novamente.  
  
Quando todos foram ao salÃ£o principal para almoÃ§o, Dumbledore se levantou de sua cadeira esperando silÃªncio.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  AtenÃ§Ã£o! Tenho uma notÃ­cia importantÃ­ssima! â€" Dumbledore falou sÃ©rio â€" A aluna Pansy Parkinson do sÃ©timo ano da sonserina foi encontrada hoje pela manhÃ£, ela estava morta na floresta. â€" EntÃ£o todos os alunos comeÃ§aram a falar ao mesmo tempo â€" Acalmem-se!... Ela aparentemente foi morta pela maldiÃ§Ã£o imperdoÃ¡vel Avada Kedavra! Provavelmente aplicada por algum Comensal da Morte!  
  
Draco nÃ£o conseguiu disfarÃ§ar um sorriso, mas ficou sÃ©rio quando Harry, Rony e Hermione olharam para ele.  
  
Ã€ tarde as aulas foram suspensas por causa do ocorrido, mas todos continuaram na escola. AtÃ© o ministro da magia pareceu por lÃ¡ e reforÃ§ou a seguranÃ§a e o nÃºmero de dementadores que rondavam a escola, mas todos na rua, Dumbledore nÃ£o deixava nenhum entrar pela porta do castelo.  
  
Todos os alunos sÃ³ falavam nisso, Draco encontrou Harry, Rony e Hermione em um corredor, entÃ£o como nÃ£o iriam poder sair a noite por causa da seguranÃ§a reforÃ§ada, eles foram para a sala vazia de Defesa contra Artes das Trevas.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Draco... EstÃ£o pensando em fechar a escola! Precisamos fazer algo rÃ¡pido! â€" Harry disse andando de um lado a outro da sala.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Eu ouvi meu pai falar algo sobre a casa dos gritos... Acho que deverÃ­amos verificar! â€" Draco disse.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Ã‰... Ã‰ melhor irmos! Voldemort jÃ¡ havia me falado que queria me encontrar lÃ¡! â€" Harry falou sem parar de caminhar.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Mas... Com isto que aconteceu vÃ£o ter professores por todos os lados! â€" Draco falou.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Calma... O professor que vai estar cuidando daquela Ã¡rea vai nos ajudar... â€" Hermione falou.  
  
EntÃ£o Prof. Lupin apareceu na porta.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Com licenÃ§a!  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Lupin! â€" Draco falou tentando disfarÃ§ar o apavoramento â€" Desde quando vocÃª estÃ¡ aqui?  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  NÃ£o se preocupe, Malfoy! Sou eu que estou ajudando! â€" Lupin falou.  
  
Draco e Lupin se olharam, ambos sorriram, um sorriso com malÃ­cia e neste instante Draco sentiu que sua marca negra deu uma leve ardida. Harry botou a mÃ£o na testa.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Ai... NÃ£o sei por que de uns tempos para cÃ¡ a minha cicatriz dÃ³i toda hora!  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Ã‰ o Voldemort Harry... â€" Lupin disse com calma.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  EntÃ£o, ahm... Lupin â€" Draco falou sorrindo â€" VocÃª vai nos ajudar, ahm... Contra Voldemort?  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Claro!  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Ã"timo!  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Acho melhor vocÃªs irem para o salÃ£o principal... Ou vÃ£o perder o jantar! Hoje serÃ¡ servido mais cedo! â€" Lupin disse jovialmente.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  EntÃ£o... â€" Hermione disse â€" AtÃ© amanhÃ£ Ã  noite, Draco...  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  AtÃ©...  
  
EntÃ£o eles foram para o salÃ£o principal onde o jantar estava sendo servido. Como todos estavam esperando, Dumbledore se levantou para comunicar a todos o que estava acontecendo.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Alunos de Hogwarts. A escola estÃ¡ passando por um grande problema devido a ascensÃ£o de Voldemort. Mas nÃ³s precisamos ter coragem para prosseguir. Todos estÃ£o fazendo tudo que podem para protege-los, mas lembrem-se que nÃ£o devem sair da escola sem autorizaÃ§Ã£o, senÃ£o podem acabar como a Pansy. AmanhÃ£ as aulas serÃ£o dadas normalmente. Seus pais jÃ¡ foram avisados sobre o aumento da seguranÃ§a. Agora podem jantar normalmente.  
  
Assim que o diretor terminou de falar, todos no salÃ£o comunal comeÃ§aram a conversar. O jantar se passou normalmente e todos foram guiados para seus quartos para dormir. Mas ninguÃ©m imaginava que amanhÃ£ Hogwarts iria passar por seu maior perigo.  
  
Draco chegou ao seu dormitÃ³rio e pegou a varinha obscura, olhou para ela, sorriu e guardou-a novamente. Ele estava ansioso para usa-la, para exterminar com Potter, para Voldemort adora-lo, para ser mais poderoso...  
  
Â   
  
1.1.1.1.1 


	11. Capítulo 11 - A casa dos gritos

CapÃ­tulo 11 â€" A casa dos Gritos  
  
Â   
  
O outro dia passou rapidamente, ninguÃ©m suspeitava do que estava acontecendo em Hogwarts naquele momento, quando escureceu todos foram para os seus dormitÃ³rios rapidamente.  
  
Draco pegou a varinha obscura, guardou-a nas vestes e desceu para a sala comunal da sonserina. Ele saiu para as masmorras, e entÃ£o parou, como ele vai encontrar o Potter? E antes que pudesse pensar mais, algo cutucou seu ombro.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Draco... Ã‰ o Harry! Eu estou usando a capa da invisibilidade! â€" Harry sussurrou.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Oi! SÃ³ vocÃª estÃ¡ aÃ­? â€" Draco sussurrou.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Eu e a Hermione! O Rony estava desconfiado... NÃ³s discutimos e ele acabou nÃ£o vindo...  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Vamos sair por onde? â€" Draco perguntou  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Por uma passagem secreta! Que fica onde o Lupin estÃ¡ cuidando! Mas... Draco... Como Ã© que vocÃª vai ir atÃ© lÃ¡ sem ser visto?  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Assim. â€" Draco disse e estÃ£o se transformou em cobra.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  VocÃª Ã© um animago! â€" Hermione exclamou debaixo da capa.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Siga-nos! Bem... VocÃª nÃ£o nos vÃª... Mas como cobra deve perceber nossa presenÃ§a! â€" Harry disse.  
  
Harry e Hermione comeÃ§aram a caminhar pelo corredor escuro das masmorras, iluminado por algumas tochas, Draco ia logo atrÃ¡s deles, atÃ© que saÃ­ram das masmorras e comeÃ§aram a caminhar pelos corredores de Hogwarts, entÃ£o abriram a porta, Draco jÃ¡ nÃ£o entendia onde eles estavam indo, atÃ© que eles comeÃ§aram a se aproximar do salgueiro lutador, Lupin estava lÃ¡ caminhando de um lado a outro.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Oi Lupin! â€" Harry disse.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  OlÃ¡!  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  O Draco Ã© um animago! Ele pode ir lÃ¡ parar o salgueiro lutador!  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Perfeito!  
  
EntÃ£o Draco se transformou nele mesmo de novo  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  O que eu tenho que fazer?  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Ir lÃ¡ no salgueiro lut... - Lupin comeÃ§ou a falar.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Eu nÃ£o quero ser decapitado!  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Calma! Como cobra nada vai acontecer! â€" Lupin disse â€" VocÃª sÃ³ tem que ir lÃ¡ apertar aquele ponto e o salgueiro vai parar!  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Ta...  
  
EntÃ£o Draco se transformou em cobra e foi atÃ© o lugar e fez o que Lupin havia falado, entÃ£o o salgueiro lutador parou de se mexer. Os outros foram correndo em direÃ§Ã£o a ele, entÃ£o entraram em uma fenda no salgueiro, Draco foi atrÃ¡s. Lupin, que estava na frente de todos, moveu a varinha para retirar todas as pedras que estavam atrapalhando a entrada.  
  
Era um longo caminho... Demoraram a chegar... Mas chegaram! LÃ¡ estava ela! A casa dos gritos! Draco se transformou em Draco novamente. Eles olharam para as escadas velhas e viram uma luz no andar superior.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Eles devem estar lÃ¡! â€" Lupin sussurrou.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Pegue a varinha, Draco! â€" Hermione disse.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Vamos subir! â€" Harry falou olhando para a escada.  
  
Eles comeÃ§aram a subir, Hermione e Draco iam atrÃ¡s, entÃ£o Hermione segurou a mÃ£o de Draco.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Esta pode ser a Ãºltima vez que eu seguro sua mÃ£o... Estou com medo... â€" Hermione falou quase chorando.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Calma...  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Vamos! â€" Lupin disse atrapalhando a conversa.  
  
Quando eles terminaram de subir as escadas viram que um homenzinho estava parado ao lado de um sofÃ¡ velho, era Rabicho, e ao fundo da sala um homem encapuzado segurava um Sirius desacordado.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Eu estou aqui! Agora devolva o Sirius! Onde estÃ¡ Voldemort? â€" Harry gritou.  
  
Lupin caminhou atÃ© ficar cara a cara com Harry.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Aqui... â€" Lupin disse com dificuldade.  
  
EntÃ£o Lupin comeÃ§ou a respirar forte e comeÃ§ou a mudar.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  O que estÃ¡ acontecendo? â€" Harry gritou sem entender, enquanto Rabicho ria.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Eu sou Voldemort! â€" EntÃ£o Lupin jÃ¡ nÃ£o era mais Lupin, ele possuÃ­a uma outra voz uma outra face, era Voldemort!  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  O que vocÃª fez com o Lupin? â€" Harry gritou bravamente.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Lupin... NÃ£o tenho idÃ©ia de onde ele anda... VocÃª sabe Rabicho?  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  NÃ£o, mestre! â€" Rabicho disse sorrindo.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Draco! â€" Harry gritou â€" Salve Sirius! Eu cuido de Voldemort!  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Salvar Sirius? â€" Draco disse caminhando atÃ© Voldemort â€" Por que eu faria isso?  
  
EntÃ£o Draco deixou seu braÃ§o visÃ­vel, retirando de dentro da capa, a marca negra brilhava.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Draco! A marca negra! NÃ£o... NÃ£o pode ser... â€" Hermione disse chorando.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Como? â€" Harry disse apavorado â€" Traidor!  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Simples... â€" Draco disse com ar superior.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Agora vocÃªs vÃ£o morrer! â€" Voldemort disse com Ã³dio â€" Cruciatus!  
  
EntÃ£o Harry comeÃ§ou a se contorcer e gritar de dor, Hermione saltou em cima dele.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  NÃ£o faÃ§a isso com o Harry!  
  
Voldemort jogou Hermione longe com um feitiÃ§o. O homem encapuzado retirou o capuz, era LÃºcio Malfoy, e jogou Sirius no chÃ£o.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  OlÃ¡ filho!  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  OlÃ¡!  
  
EntÃ£o LÃºcio olhou fixamente para Voldemort, que tinha os olhos fixos em Harry com fÃºria, LÃºcio arrancou a varinha obscura do filho, apontou para Voldemort.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Avada Kedavra!  
  
Uma luz verde encheu a sala, Voldemort caiu no chÃ£o.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Pai... Por quÃª? â€" Draco disse confuso.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Apenas esta varinha podia matar este homem poderoso! NÃ£o podia perder a chance!  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Mas vocÃª Ã© leal a ele...  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Agora eu sou o mais poderoso! Todos vÃ£o me obedecer! Certo Rabicho?  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Correto, mestre... â€" Rabicho disse com um sorriso malicioso.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Ah... â€" Draco disse sorrindo â€" TraÃ­ram Voldemort para ter seu poder...  
  
EntÃ£o Harry estava comeÃ§ando a recuperar os sentidos, e saltou em cima de LÃºcio, jogando a varinha obscura para Hermione. A mÃ£o de Harry comeÃ§ou a tremer.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  VocÃª nÃ£o tinha poder para esta varinha, idiota! â€" LÃºcio disse se levantando, enquanto Harry rastejava no chÃ£o.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Parados! Todos vocÃªs! â€" Hermione gritou, parando em frente a todos, segurando a varinha obscura com as duas mÃ£os.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Como... Como vocÃª estÃ¡ tocando a varinha? â€" Draco disse confuso â€" VocÃª nÃ£o Ã© Malfoy!  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  SÃ³ se ela estivesse... NÃ£o... â€" LÃºcio disse.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Ã‰ isso mesmo! Eu tenho sangue Malfoy dentro de mim! Eu estou grÃ¡vida do Draco!  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Isso Ã© verdade, Hermione? â€" Harry disse ofegante no chÃ£o.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Ã‰! â€" Hermione disse, lÃ¡grimas escorrendo em seu rosto.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Draco! â€" LÃºcio gritou â€" Como vocÃª pode ser tÃ£o idiota!  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  VocÃª nÃ£o havia me contado que se ela tivesse um filho meu poderia usar a varinha!  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  SilÃªncio! â€" Hermione gritou.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Hermione... Sou eu, Draco... â€" Draco disse docemente caminhando atÃ© ela â€" NÃ£o faÃ§a besteiras...  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  NÃ£o se aproxime!  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Vai me matar?  
  
EntÃ£o ela jogou Draco longe com um feitiÃ§o.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  LÃºcio! TrÃ¡s o Sirius!  
  
LÃºcio se virou e foi caminhando em direÃ§Ã£o a Sirius, entÃ£o ele rapidamente retirou sua varinha das vestes.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Avada Kedavra! â€" LÃºcio gritou.  
  
EntÃ£o uma luz verde envolveu Sirius.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  NÃ£o! â€" Harry gritou, uma lÃ¡grima corria em seu rosto.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Oh... Matei seu amiguinho... â€" LÃºcio disse com malÃ­cia.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  VocÃª vai pagar LÃºcio! â€" Harry gritou saltando em cima de LÃºcio.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Cruciatus!  
  
LÃºcio havia enfeitiÃ§ado Harry, que mais uma vez se contorcia de dor no chÃ£o.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  NÃ£o faÃ§a isso! â€" Hermione gritou.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Por que? â€" LÃºcio disse sem dar importÃ¢ncia.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Avada Kedavra! â€" Hermione gritou.  
  
LÃºcio caiu no chÃ£o, Harry rastejava respirando fundo.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  VocÃª sabe fazer magia negra? â€" Harry perguntou ofegante.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Mais ou menos... Eu sempre analiso o professor de defesa contra artes das trevas... E com essa varinha fica mais fÃ¡cil...  
  
Draco se levantou no outro lado da sala, olhou o que havia acontecido, correu atÃ© Hermione, desta vez ele segurava a sua varinha, e Hermione a varinha obscura.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Por que, Draco? â€" Ela disse â€" Isso tudo poderia ter sido evitado!  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  NÃ£o... Isso tudo ia acontecer de qualquer jeito! A partir de agora... Se vocÃª me matar... Eu te mato! 


	12. Capítulo 12 - Guerra de poder

1 CapÃ­tulo 12 â€" Guerra de Poder  
  
Â   
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Parem com isso! â€" Harry se esforÃ§ou para gritar.  
  
Hermione olhou para Harry, e neste instante, Rabicho pegou a varinha obscura de Hermione e a jogou pela janela, a mÃ£o dele comeÃ§ou a tremer e ele caiu no chÃ£o.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  AgradeÃ§a ao Potter, agora estou em vantagem! â€" Draco disse.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Estava! â€" Rony apareceu na porta â€" Eu sabia que vocÃª iria nos trair! Mas tive que ver com meus olhos!  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Rony! â€" Harry disse, tentando se levantar.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Rony! NÃ£o ouse fazer nada, vocÃª sabe que eu sou um bruxo bem mais poderoso do que vocÃª! â€" Draco disse seriamente.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Quer um duelo? â€" Rony disse.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Cruciatus! â€" Draco gritou.  
  
Rony comeÃ§ou a gritar de dor, agora caÃ­do no chÃ£o.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Preste mais atenÃ§Ã£o no inimigo... â€" Disse Draco com sarcasmo.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Eu que o diga! â€" Hermione falou, agora ela segurava uma varinha comum.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  DesgraÃ§ada... â€" Draco sussurrou, mas ninguÃ©m ouviu.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Por que nÃ³s nÃ£o fazemos um acordo! â€" Rony disse, agora jÃ¡ nÃ£o sofria mais, mas estava ofegante no chÃ£o.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Que acordo? â€" Harry disse surpreso.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  NÃ³s todos ficamos vivos... NinguÃ©m mais se ataca... E tudo o que aconteceu aqui fica um segredo sÃ³ nosso! â€" Rony disse.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Isso Ã© ridÃ­culo! â€" Hermione gritou â€" Assim os assassinos ficam livres! â€" EntÃ£o ela olhou para Draco.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Mas vocÃª se esqueceu quem matou o LÃºcio? â€" Rony disse para Hermione.  
  
Hermione baixou a cabeÃ§a.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Vamos ter muitos problemas com o MinistÃ©rio! Todos nÃ³s! â€" Rony disse.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Mas eles vÃ£o nos dar razÃ£o! â€" Gritou Harry.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Se eu nÃ£o te matar antes! â€" gritou Draco â€" AÃ­ ninguÃ©m fica sabendo... SÃ³ eu e o Rabicho! â€" EntÃ£o Rabicho correu para o lado de Draco.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  VocÃª vai ser interrogado, procurado... E nÃ£o nos mataria tÃ£o facilmente! â€" Disse Hermione â€" Somos trÃªs contra dois!  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Mas eu nÃ£o entendi as vantagens nisto! â€" gritou Harry â€" De que vai adiantar este acordo! Se a justiÃ§a nÃ£o serÃ¡ feita?  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  NÃ³s nÃ£o seremos mortos! E alÃ©m disso, vai nos poupar vÃ¡rios problemas com o ministÃ©rio! VocÃª nÃ£o entende? â€" gritou Rony.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Ã‰... Acho que nÃ£o temos outra alternativa... â€" Hermione disse suspirando.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Eu aceito! NÃ£o quero que ninguÃ©m do ministÃ©rio saiba do que houve aqui! â€" Draco disse, pensando o que iria acontecer com ele se o ministÃ©rio chegasse, por isso nÃ£o custava nada aceitar o trato e mata- los depois... Era extremamente vantajoso!  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Aceitar? â€" Harry disse â€" VocÃªs nÃ£o acham uma atitude covarde?  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  NÃ£o! Olhe para a situaÃ§Ã£o! NÃ³s podemos morrer para nada! â€" Rony gritou.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Como assim pra nada? â€" Hermione disse â€" Morreremos com orgulho!  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  E nÃ£o saberemos que versÃ£o Draco irÃ¡ contar para todos depois! â€" Rony gritou.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Eu aceito... â€" disse Harry â€" Mas com uma condiÃ§Ã£o, Draco vai duelar comigo de igual para igual, assim que o ano letivo de Hogwarts terminar!  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Aceito plenamente! â€" Draco disse com entusiasmo.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Eu tambÃ©m... â€" Hermione falou.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Ã"timo! â€" Rony disse â€" Agora basta nÃ£o deixarmos nenhum vestÃ­gio de nossa presenÃ§a aqui, e irmos em silÃªncio para o castelo!  
  
Draco sussurrou no ouvido de Rabicho:  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Leve tudo que me possa ser Ãºtil da casa do falecido Voldemort para a mansÃ£o Malfoy... Eles terÃ£o um novo lÃ­der digno, nÃ£o um esclerosado como Voldemort era...  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Irei imediatamente! â€" Rabicho disse.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Espere! â€" Draco disse, e entÃ£o voltou a sussurrar â€" E como agradecimento, vocÃª serÃ¡ o primeiro a receber a minha marca negra em seu braÃ§o no ritual que farei quanto terminar Hogwarts, e avise todos os comensais sobre o novo lÃ­der, quem se opuser, morrerÃ¡.  
  
EntÃ£o Rabicho saiu correndo. Harry, Rony e Hermione estavam investigando toda a casa, para tirar qualquer vestÃ­gio que leve para eles do local.  
  
Draco deu uma olhada pela casa tambÃ©m e entÃ£o quando terminaram eles foram embora pelo lugar onde entraram, colocaram algumas pedras na entrada do salgueiro e foram para o castelo, cada um para seu dormitÃ³rio, normalmente.  
  
Quando Draco entrou em seu quarto, Goyle acordou com um pulo.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Ah... Ã‰ vocÃª! â€" Goyle disse.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Tenho um aviso muito importante, e vocÃª serÃ¡ o primeiro a saber... Agora Voldemort estÃ¡ morto, assim como meu pai... EntÃ£o todos os comensais terÃ£o um novo lÃ­der, mais digno deste poder!  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Quem?  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  VocÃª serÃ¡ avisado sobre tudo quando terminarem as aulas...  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  EntÃ£o, como sei que por mais que pergunte vocÃª nÃ£o vai me dizer, vou voltar a dormir!  
  
EntÃ£o Goyle caiu com um ronco na cama, Draco riu, vestiu seu pijama e deitou-se na cama, dormiu imediatamente... Estava tudo perfeito para ele...  
  
No outro dia quando Draco desceu para o cafÃ© da manhÃ£, Snape veio ao seu encontro.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Draco, nÃ³s ficamos sabendo que seu pai desapareceu.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Quando?  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  NÃ£o acredito que vocÃª esteja realmente preocupado... Portanto para de fingir. Agora a notÃ­cia que vai lhe agradar... Descobrimos que a aluna Hermione Granger estÃ¡ grÃ¡vida... Parece que Rony Weasley se disse pai... EntÃ£o ela foi deposta do cargo de monitora-chefe, vocÃª serÃ¡ o novo.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Perfeito!  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Dumbledore irÃ¡ avisar a todos hoje no almoÃ§o...  
  
EntÃ£o Snape saiu, Crabbe e Goyle pareceram realmente curiosos...  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  O que houve? â€" Goyle perguntou enquanto mastigava um bolo.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Eu vou ser monitor-chefe!  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  JÃ¡ era hora! â€" Crabbe disse alegremente.  
  
-Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  E outra notÃ­cia boa... O idiota do Weasley disse que o filho da Hermione era dele... Agora nÃ£o terei que assumir um filho sangue- ruim... Mas ele nÃ£o viverÃ¡ muito se depender de mim, pode causar problemas no futuro...  
  
E assim foi passando o ano letivo em Hogwarts, Draco se enchia de mais poder a cada dia secretamente... Harry, Rony e Hermione pareciam os mesmos... Mas por alguma razÃ£o jÃ¡ nÃ£o aparentavam ter aquela confianÃ§a em si mesmos como antes...  
  
Â   
  
Fim.  
  
Â  


	13. N/A

Oi!  
  
Esperem a continuaÃ§Ã£o do fanfic!  
  
Em breve:  
  
Draco Malfoy - O novo impÃ©rio de terror  
  
JLMalfoy  
  
Blah blah blah:  
  
Eu nÃ£o sou dona do Draco (mas bem que gostaria) ele e os outros do fanfic sÃ£o personagens de JKRowling, eu apenas produzi esta histÃ³ria! 


End file.
